No me dejes
by lady squint
Summary: Secuela de "Tras ella". Booth y Brennan se van a mudar juntos a una nueva casa, pero una discusión dificultará sus planes. Espero reviews. Por fin acabado.
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, ahora que empieza el veranito y tengo más tiempo libre voy a empezar esta historia. Intentaré que las actualizaciones no sean tan lentas como con el otro ff……**

**Esta historia es la secuela de "Tras ella", y este primer capítulo es muy, muy, muy corto. Más que nada sirve de prólogo. **

**Espero que os guste y no dejéis de mandar reviews…. Aunque sean malas. Siempre viene bien saber tus errores.**

**Bss. Lady**

**Disclaimer: Ya me gustaría, pero no. Bones es total y completamente de la Fox, no mío.**

Cap 1 - Prólogo

Booth conducía despacio por las afueras de Washington, por una calle a cuyos lados se veían casa unifamiliares con grandes jardines y árboles en las aceras. Paró delante de una casa algo más grande que las demás, de tres plantas y fachada blanca, y aparcó justo detrás de un camión de mudanzas que estaba siendo descargado. Booth y una embarazadísima Brennan (siete meses y una semana, para ser exactos) salieron del chevrolet, ella mirando asombrada la casa.

- Aún no me lo puedo creer - dijo ella mientras caminaban por el jardín delantero.  
- ¿Qué de todo? ¿La casa? ¿El embarazo? ¿O que tengas un novio tan increíble?  
- Todo - se paró y le besó dulcemente.  
- ¿Y eso? – preguntó él más divertido que sorprendido.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo besar a mi increíble novio? - sonrió y continuó caminando, cogida de la mano de Booth.

La entrada era amplia y luminosa. En frente unas escaleras subían al segundo piso, a la derecha la puerta entreabierta dejaba ver una cocina moderna ya amueblada. A la izquierda un arco daba paso al salón-comedor, la sala más grande de toda la casa. Los operarios de la empresa de mudanzas subían entre dos los colchones por las escaleras.

- Hoy por fin acabaremos la mudanza - comentó Booth - Ya podremos estrenarla.  
- ¿Hoy? ¿Tan pronto?  
- A parte de los colchones sólo quedan las cajas, y eso lo podemos ir haciendo poco a poco. No tendrás dudas ¿verdad? - preguntó preocupado.  
- Claro que no.

Pero Booth frunció el gesto al notar un ligero deje de pánico. Cogiéndola por el brazo la apartó del camino de los operarios y la llevó a la cocina.

- Temperance, llevamos más de un mes viviendo juntos en mi casa. Tú vendiste tu piso y ambos decidimos que queríamos una casa más grande. Dime que no te estás echando a atrás.  
- No me estoy echando a atrás.  
- ¿Y por qué tienes miedo?  
- No tengo miedo - pero Booth la miró serio - Vale, puede que esté un poco asustada. Pero esto es completamente nuevo para mí y no sé como puede funcionar.  
- ¿Y crees que yo sí?  
- Tú al menos sabes lo que es una relación seria y estable...  
- Bueno, pues creo que también va a siendo hora de que tu lo sepas. Sé que a lo mejor esto va un poco deprisa, pero con lo del embarazo y todo... creo que esto es lo mejor.

Booth besó a Brennan y subió al segundo piso para asegurarse de que la mudanza iba bien.

**Ya dije que era muy corto….por eso el segundo capítulo viene seguido.**


	2. Espacio

**Bueno, como el prólogo no decía mucho aquí dejo el segundo capítulo, que entra más en la trama del ff. Bss a todos ;)  
Lady  
**

Cap 2 - Espacio

Booth entró con una sonrisa en el laboratorio. Después de una ardua "lucha", había logrado convencer a Brennan para que saliera un poco antes del laboratorio y así poder terminar de preparar la habitación del bebé (ambos habían decidido que no querían saber si era niño o niña hasta el último momento, de manera que nada de azul o rosa en la habitación) y la de Parker para cuando les visitara. En su camino hacia el despacho de Brennan se cruzó con Zach, que había vuelto al laboratorio hacía unas cuantas semanas, y quien le dijo que la doctora no estaba en su despacho. Booth no necesitó preguntar donde estaba y se dirigió directamente al despacho de Ángela.

- ¡Huesos! - llamó él  
- ¿Seis meses juntos y aún dejas que te llame así? - le sonrió Ángela a su amiga.

Ambas mujeres estaban delante del Angelator, observando la simulación de una fractura de un maxilar inferior.

- ¿Qué le voy a hacer? El hombre es un animal de costumbres.

Booth se acercó a ella y la besó:

- ¿Nos vamos?  
- Booth, aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Tengo que estudiar un esqueleto de la Guerra Civil. Identificar a tres víctimas de un incendio. Llamar a mi editora... Y el Jeffersonian me ha pedido que prepare un discurso sobre la evolución humana para la conferencia de la próxima semana.  
- El tío de la Guerra Civil seguirá aquí mañana. A las víctimas del incendio las puede identificar Zach. Puedes llamar a tu editora desde casa. Y aún hay mucho tiempo hasta la próxima semana.

Y sin darla tiempo a responder, la guió hasta su despacho para que cogiera el abrigo. Durante el viaje en coche ella estuvo callada y con los brazos cruzados. Al llegar a su destino Booth aparcó al lado del coche de Brennan. Cuando ella salió del chevrolet cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

- Genial- comentó Booth - ahora te cabreas.  
- Sí, porque pretendes controlarme - y entró en casa.  
- No quiero controlarte - Booth cerró la puerta tras de si - Pero debes comprender que tienes que reducir tu nivel de trabajo. El estrés no es bueno para nadie y menos para una embarazada.  
- Estoy bien, Booth.

Él estaba a punto de contestar cuando sonó el teléfono

- Salvada por la campana.

Booth fue a contestar, y Brennan aprovechó el parón par ir a por un poco de agua a la cocina. Cuando volvió al salón vio a Booth mirando el teléfono, ya colgado, fijamente y con una expresión que no gustó nada a Brennan.

- ¿Quien era? - preguntó preocupada  
- Tu casero - la miró con una mezcla de enfado y tristeza - Por lo visto, el que aún es tu piso sufrió un apagón esta mañana por culpa de un fallo en el sistema eléctrico del edificio. Pero tranquila, ya está solucionado.

Brennan se había quedado de piedra. No tenía palabras para explicarse o pedir perdón.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Creía que querías vivir conmigo?  
- Y quiero  
- ¡¿Y por qué me mentiste con lo del piso?! - gritó  
- Porque necesito mi espacio. Un pequeño símbolo de independencia.  
- Si de verdad quisieras estar conmigo no necesitarías ninguna clase de símbolo de independencia.

Booth subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. No quería continuar con la discusión en ese momento, necesitaban hablar en frío. Llegó hasta la habitación que iba a ser la del bebé y que daba directamente a la calle. Se sentó en el suelo, a lado de la ventana, y esperó a que subiera Brennan. Cerró un momento los ojos y respiró profundamente para relajarse. La verdad es que se había comportado como un auténtico gilipollas. Se levantó para bajar y pedirle perdón a Brennan cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrar se y el motor de un coche arrancando. Maldiciendo, se acercó a la ventana. Sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies al ver a Brennan irse en su coche.

**Ahora, por favor, hacedme feliz y dadle al botoncito de aquí debajo……..**


	3. ¿Dónde está?

**Muchísimas gracias a todos y cada uno por las reviews: Lyra, lourdes, Sheba, Nevalainen, Sibizqz y Lunnare (que ya sé que tu vas a otro ritmo…jeje) Me hacen muy feliz. XD**

**Sé que los capítulos son cortos…. Pero no lo puedo evitar. Espero que paséis esa pequeña falta y sigáis disfrutando de la lectura.**

**Bss. Lady**

Cap 3 - ¿Dónde está?

El chevrolet derrapó al frenar en el aparcamiento del Jeffersonian. Booth salió corriendo del coche y no paró hasta llegar al laboratorio. Aun había bastante gente trabajando, pero Booth estaba tan absorta en buscarla que no se dio cuanta de que se había chocado un par de veces con unos mirones. La gente le miraba extrañada al ver como corría como un loco por los pasillos del edificio.  
Antes de llegar a la puerta del despacho de Brennan ya vio que las luces estaban apagadas, pero quiso asegurarse y se acercó más, hasta que estuvo al lado del cristal. Nada. No, Brennan no esta allí.

- Mierda - murmuró mientras cogía el móvil.

Marcó por séptima vez esa tarde el número del móvil de Brennan, pero al igual que las seis veces anteriores la señal se cortó al llegar al segundo tono. Iba a probar suerte con el intento número ocho cuando una voz enfurecida le llamó por detrás.

- Booth!! - gritó una enfadada Ángela - ¿Se puede saber que demonios has hecho?

El ataque pilló desprevenido a Booth. Jamás había visto tan enfadada a la artista, aunque podía comprenderlo. Ángela se acercó más, pero no bajó el tono de voz.

- Brennan me ha llamado...llorando. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué la has hecho?  
- ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Dónde está? – Booth no contestó a las preguntas de Ángela. Estaba más preocupado en hablar con Brennan.  
- Me ha llamado hace cinco minutos, desde su piso - Ángela bajó un poco el tono de voz, pero su expresión seguía igual de seria.

Booth se maldijo a si mismo por no haber pensado antes en el piso, al fin y al cabo eso había sido la causa de la discusión. Se dio la vuelta para irse cuando Ángela lo agarró y lo paró.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas?  
- A su piso.  
- ¡Ah, no! Ni hablar. – Ángela lo cogió por el brazo - Lo último que quiere Brennan ahora es verte.  
- Pero...necesito hablar con ella. Todo lo sucedido no ha sido más que una tontería.  
- Ella no va a querer. Ni se molestará en abrirte la puerta - se quedó un segundo en silencio - ¿De verdad habéis discutido?  
- Si - suspiró Booth - Por culpa de su piso y, si soy honesto, por culpa mía, por ser un imbécil.  
- ¿Por acusarla de que no quería vivir contigo?  
- Si. Fue algo del momento, no es algo que piense de verdad...  
- Además de gritarla... - Ángela le fusiló con la mirada.  
- Estaba enfadado, yo nunca... Yo no quería hacerla daño.  
- Pero se lo has hecho, sobre todo al porque quieres controlarla, según dice ella.  
- Eso no es cierto - se defendió Booth - No quiero controlarla, sólo quiero hacerla ver que no puede trabajar tanto como antes...Está embarazada. Me preocupo por ella, la quiero y sólo intento cuidarla.  
- Booth – la expresión de Ángela se había relajado por completo y volvía a ser dulce - Conoces a Brennan mejor que nadie y sabes que es una adicta al trabajo. Cambiar eso te va a costar mucho.  
- Eso si quiere verme.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó extrañada al artista  
- ¿Por qué va a ser? Por la discusión. Tú misma lo has dicho. Ahora lo último que quiere es verme... No quiero perderla.  
- Y no la vas a perder. Estáis hechos le uno para el otro, créeme, yo lo sabía antes que vosotros. En realidad todo el mundo lo sabía antes que vosotros. Esto no ha sido más que una pelea de pareja...Es más, ha sido vuestra primera pelea de pareja. Hasta ahora sólo habíais discutido por algún caso, por las tartas del Diner……. Y ella no quiere verte ahora, pero eso es algo pasajero. ¿Crees que yo no me he cogido esos berrinches con Hodgins? - sonrió  
- Entonces... ¿Qué sugieres?  
- Dala un día. Estoy segura de que no podrá soportar la idea de estar separada de su "agente especial" por mucho tiempo. - sonrió - Déjala que piense las cosas en frío, que las racionalice, ya sabes lo bien que se la da eso... y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo. Mañana habláis y lo arregláis. Esto tiene solución, ya lo verás.


	4. El cuerpo en el contenedor

**Nuevo capítulo. Gracias de nuevo por las reviews, espero que la continuación os siga gustando :)**

Cap 4 - El cuerpo en el contenedor

Booth despertó a la mañana siguiente a las siete, por culpa del maldito despertador. La noche anterior no había sido capaz de dormir hasta bien entrada la madrugada. En su cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez a la discusión con Brennan. "Imbécil", se decía a si mismo una y otra vez "No debiste decirle todo eso…. Por su puesto que Huesos quiere estar contigo, si no ya te habría dado la patada hace mucho. Venga, ella te quiere, lo sabes…". Cuando por fin consiguió dormir, en su sueño pudo alejarse de la realidad e imaginar su vida una vez el bebé estuviera con ellos.

Durante los seis últimos meses se había acostumbrado a abrir lo ojos y encontrar a Brennan junto a él, pero esa mañana al no verla volvió a echarse en cara todo lo sucedido.  
Ángela tenía razón. Brennan era una adicta al trabajo, pero debía comprender que Booth no quería controlarla, sólo se preocupaba por ella. El tema del piso le seguía jodiendo, pero quería hablarlo con ella con tranquilidad. Pensó en llamarla "Con suerte ya se le ha pasado el cabreo de ayer" pensó.

Alargó el brazo para coger el móvil y justo este empezó a sonar. Sonrió pensando que Brennan se había adelantada, pero su expresión se ensombreció al ver en la pantalla del aparato: Cullen.

- Booth – contestó al teléfono serio  
- Agente Booth - dijo la voz de su jefe al otro lado del aparato - Han encontrado un cuerpo en un contenedor completamente quemado. Está claro que es un caso para usted y la doctora. Ya han ido varias unidades de policía, pero el caso es completamente suyo.

Tras darle las señas colgó. Con un suspiro Booth marcó el número del apartamento de Brennan mientras cruzaba los dedos:

- Venga... Cógelo - murmuraba. Saltó el contestador - Mierda.

Colgó sin dejar ningún mensaje. En un principio le tentó esa idea, pero en el último segundo decidió no hacerlo. Eran las siete y media, seguramente Brennan estaba en su despacho a camino a él. La llamó a su móvil y al Jeffersonian, pero no obtuvo contestación en ningún caso. Abatido y rindiéndose por completo, finalmente llamó a Ángela:

- Hola cariño - dijo la alegre voz de la artista - ¿Está mejo hoy?  
- No sé...Temperance sigue sin contestar al teléfono  
- Hablaré con ella. Intentaré que entre en razón. Ayer ni siquiera me dejó mencionar le tema cuando fui a verla…….en fin - suspiró - ¿Llamabas por algo en especial?  
- Sí. Han encontrado un cuerpo en el centro - le dio la señas - Avisa a Temperance y dila que...dila que nos veremos allí.

Desayunó casi al mismo tiempo que se vestía, con cuidado de no echarse le café por encima de la camisa y haciendo malabarismos para atarse la corbata. No quería perder ni un minuto para no darle la oportunidad a Brennan de irse antes de verle y hablar con él. Ella era capaz de hacer eso. Una vez en el coche estaba seguro de que acababa de batir un nuevo récord mundial.  
Con la sirena puesta y conduciendo como un loco, se presentó en la escena del crimen en apenas quince minutos. Había varios coches de policía y demasiada gente alrededor. Ese revuelo tan poco normal no olió nada bien a Booth, y aún menos el sonido de una ambulancia de fondo. Ahí había pasado algo más. Tras el cordón policial vio a Hodgins hablando con James Watts (conocido suyo del FBI).  
Nada más verle acercarse la expresión de Hodgins cambió. Si durante la conversación con Watts había estado serio y concentrado, ahora parecía triste y preocupado. El mal presentimiento de Booth se volvió auténtico temor la ver las manos manchadas de sangre de Hodgins.

- No... No puede ser... Oh, Dios…….

Echó a correr dirección a la ambulancia, pero sólo llegó a ver como cerraba las puertas del vehículo, llevando dentro a una inconsciente y herida Brennan.

**Aquí lo dejo….hasta el próximo capítulo. No me matéis, que aún queda mucha historia. Actualizaré en cuanto pueda.**


	5. Grave peligro

**Dejar una cosa clara, Brennan no me cae mal (a pesar de lo que pueda parecer en el ff). Esto lo primero. Lo segundo, he visto demasiadas telenovelas en mi vida…así que no me juzguéis por la trama. XD**

**Gracias por las reviews…… y me hubiera gustado actualizar antes pero es que estoy de fiesta en mi ciudad y no he podido. **

**Bss a tods**

Cap. 5 - Grave peligro

Cuando el equipo del Jeffersonian llegó al hospital, corriendo y preocupados por Brennan, se encontraron con Booth, sentado y cabizbajo, en la sala de espera. Hodgins había llamado a Ángela y a los demás, mientras Booth había cogido el coche dirección al hospital, sin preocuparse si quiera de avisar a otro agente o preguntar qué había pasado. Lo único que en ese momento él quería era estar al lado de su Huesos.

Nada más verles entrar Booth se levantó y pudo leer en sus caras la misma preocupación que sentía él. Ángela parecía estar a punto de llorar, si es que no lo había hecho ya, Cam estaba nerviosa, Zach estaba extremadamente pálido, casi parecía un fantasma, y Hodgins no levantaba la vista del suelo.

- Están aún en el quirófano - dijo Booth con un hilo de voz, sin esperar a que alguien preguntara - No me han dicho nada aún. Ni siquiera si es grave o si tardarán mucho….. – su voz comenzó a apagarse.

- Booth…. – consiguió decir Ángela entre sollozos - …tranquilo ¿Vale? Es Brennan, ella es fuerte. Va a estar bien, seguro. – lo decía como si también quisiera convencerse a si misma.

-Lo siento - dijo Hodgins - Intenté hacer presión sobre la herida...

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Yo...yo estaba dentro del contenedor, buscando pruebas, y Brennan estaba fuera examinando el cuerpo. Estábamos de pie, hablando sobre la víctima, cuando ocurrió...Fue muy rápido. Se oyó un disparo y...y ella cayó. Apenas puedo recordar qué pasó después. Los agentes de policía, la ambulancia, ese tal Watts….. - suspiró - Lo siento, si yo...

- No tienes que poner ninguna excusa. No tienes la culpa de nada.

- Booth tiene razón -intervino Cam - Tú no has hecho nada malo.

Todos se entraron menos Booth, que comenzó a pasearse de un lado para otro, peguntando de vez en cuando a las enfermeras por si había laguna novedad. Ya le habían mandado por cuarta vez que fuera a sentarse a la sala de espera cuando apareció el doctor Mole. Todo el equipo se levantó, esperando oír buenas noticias.

- Agente Booth, temo decirle que el estado de la doctora es muy grave.

Booth y el resto del equipo se temieron lo peor al escuchar eso. El médico continuó:

- La bala entró por la espalda, a la altura del omóplato, perforando un pulmón y alojándose en el abdomen. El bebé...

- Por favor. Dígame que no le ha pasado nada al bebé - rogó Booth.

- No, por suerte la bala no le dio. Quedó a un centímetro escaso del útero. Aun así... - a Booth no le gustó nada como sonaban esas últimas palabras - ...la pérdida de sangre le pone también en grave peligro. Si continuamos en este estado la operación... - el doctor no encontraba palabras más suaves -...ambos podrían morir.

Booth tuvo que sentarse al oír eso. Lo mismo hicieron Cam y Zach, aun más pálido si eso era posible. Ángela había roto a llorar desconsolada y abrazaba a Hodgins, quien tenía la mirada perdida. El agente del FBI no podía pensar. No podía imaginarse perder a Brennan, no podía imaginarse vivir sin ella. Y aun menos podía imaginarse que el hijo de ambos muriera también. No sabía cuanto tiempo se había quedado en silencio, con la mente en blanco Cuando por fin levantó la vista hacia Mole preguntó:

- ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos? – su voz sonaba ronca.

- Una cesárea. Pondríamos al bebé en una incubadora y operaríamos a la doctora con más facilidad.

- Pero sigue habiendo riesgo... - murmuró Cam, con la vista perdida en el suelo.

- Si, es cierto. Hay riesgo, al fin y al cabo aún quedan dos meses para que el bebé se desarrolle por completo. Pero puede salir adelante. No sería el primer sietemesino.

- ¿Y que hay de Temperance?

- Los daños en el pulmón y la pérdida de sangre son importantes y estamos aun con ello. Pero el peligro en el que está el bebé dificulta la intervención.

Booth buscó con la mirada a Ángela en busca de consejo. Estaba sentada enfrente de él agarrando con fuerza la mano de Hodgins y con los ojos rojos por el lloro. Al ver que Booth la miraba ella sólo negó con la cabeza y dijo:

- No me preguntes a mí. Tú eres el padre y quien debe decidirlo.

Los demás, a excepción de Zach que seguía pálido y callado, le dieron la razón a Ángela. Eso era decisión de Booth, él era el novio de Brennan y el padre del bebé. Tras otra pausa que se hizo eterna para los presentes, Booth suspiró y contestó al doctor Mole sin levantar la vista del suelo y con la voz temblorosa:

- Está bien. Haga la cesárea.


	6. Dudas

Cap. 6 - Dudas

El agua del grifo seguía corriendo mientras Booth se lavaba la cara. Había pasado casi una hora desde que le había dado permiso al doctor para que hiciera la cesárea y ya no podía esperar más. Había ido al baño para refrescarse y despejar su mente estando solo. Desde que Mole se había ido de la sala de espera, ninguno de los del Jeffersoniana o Booth había dicho nada, y ese silencio incómodo, más el hecho de no saber como iba la operación, estaba poniendo de los nervios al agente.

Se secó la cara y, mirándose en el espejo, empezó a preguntarse si autorizar la cesárea había sido la mejor opción.

"Están tardando mucho" pensó  
"Si hubiera ocurrido algo ya te habrían avisado" - contestó una voz dentro de su cabeza  
"pero puede que se haya complicado la operación. Puede que Brennan y el bebé estén en verdadero peligro por culpa de la cesárea"  
"El doctor dijo que la cesárea era la única opción para evitar mayores riesgos"  
"Y también admitió que seguía habiendo peligro..."

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron de repente cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Zach, que había recuperado algo de color, le estaba buscando con la mirada. Al verle en frente del lavabo dijo:

- Ángela me envía para ver si estás bien.

Booth suspiró. Estaba visto que no le iban a dejar solo ni un minuto.

- Si, estoy bien. Al menos todo lo bien que se puede estar en una situación como esta.

Ambos salieron de allí, de vuelta a la sala de espera. Booth caminaba cabizbajo, casi arrastrando los pies, cuando Zach dijo:

- Las cesáreas en el séptimo mes tienen un gran nivel de éxito  
- ¿A qué viene eso, Zach?  
- Estás preocupado ¿no? La doctora Brennan y el bebé están en peligro. Es lógica tu preocupación. Creía que diciéndote la probabilidad de éxito de las cesáreas de sietemesinos te tranquilizarías un poco.

Booth tuvo que sonreír ante el intento de animarle de Zach. Tenía que admitir que el chico se esforzaba. En la sala de espera todos los demás seguían sentados en el mismo sitio. Cuando Booth llegó, Ángela abandonó su sitio al lado de Hodgins para ir a hablar con él. Al ver a la artista, Booth dijo:

- No debí autorizar la cesárea. Están tardando demasiado.  
- No sabes lo que está ocurriendo ahí dentro. Temperance es fuerte, lo sabes muy bien. Saldrá de esta.  
- ¿Qué hay del bebé? Sólo tiene siete meses. Zach me ha dicho que hay muchas probabilidades de que salga adelante, pero...  
- Booth - interrumpió Ángela - Con que ese bebé sea la mitad de fuerte que tú, o lo mitad de cabezota que Brennan, saldrá adelante sin problemas. Tiene una buena herencia genética.

Booth sonrió ante el comentario. Después de cinco minutos Cam se acercó a él y le dijo que acababan de enviar el cuerpo del contenedor al Jeffersonian junto con las demás pruebas. Él le contestó que se fueran

- Estoy bien. No hace falta que os quedéis para hacerme compañía. Si surge algo ya os llamaré  
- ¿Seguro? - preguntó Cam  
- Si. Ahora mismo sois más útiles en el laboratorio que aquí. Iros.

Los cuatro se fueron. Ángela regañadientes, tras hacer prometer a Booth varias veces de que la avisaría si surgía cualquier novedad. Habían pasado casi quince minutos desde que los mirones se fueron, cuando Booth vio aparecer al doctor Mole. Tragó saliva y pidió fuerzas a Dios para poder soportar las posibles malas noticias. Pero al ver que Mole estaba sonriendo su temor desapareció.

- Agente Booth ¿Quiere ver a su hija?

**No me he podido resistir……tenía que ser niña. Prometo actualizar el cap 7 pronto, no como este….pero es que he tenido algunas complicaciones esta semana. Bss**

**Lady**


	7. La pequeña

**Muchísimas gracias por las fantásticas reviews. Me hubiera gustado poder actualizar antes, pero este finde no he estado disponible.**

**Espero que no dejéis de leer ni de dejar vuestras reviews.**

**Bss. Lady**

Cap. 7 - La pequeña

- Agente Booth ¿Quiere ver a su hija?  
- Es... ¿Es una niña?  
- Una preciosa niña de 32 centímetros y 2,08 kilos - sonrió Mole.

Booth se había quedado en shock. Una niña...Brennan y él nunca habían hablado de si preferían un chico o una chica, pero él siempre había fantaseado con la idea de que fuera una niña. Una niña tan guapa e inteligente como su madre, y que, una vez fuera adolescente, espantar a los chicos que fueran detrás de ella. El doctor seguía mirándole y volvió a formular su pregunta.

- Sí, claro.

Mole le guió por los pasillos, subiendo un par de pisos y llegando a la planta de Maternidad. Le llevó hasta la sala de los neonatos, donde sólo había una enfermera, y le señaló una de las tres incubadoras del fondo, la de la derecha. El doctor se quedó en la puerta mientras Booth se acercaba. Era más pequeña de lo que él se había imaginado. Le dolió ver que estaba intubada, pero sabía que era necesario.

- Al séptimo mes los órganos internos y externos ya están desarrollados, aunque no han madurado completamente - Mole se había acercado hasta él - Por eso tiene que estar en esta incubadora. Pero puede cogerla, si quiere.

Booth introdujo las manos por los agujeros de la incubadora y, con extremo cuidado, cogió a la niña sujetándola la cabeza y las piernas. Mole le dejó solo, haciéndole saber que le informaría sobre la evolución de la operación de Brennan. En un susurro, Booth comenzó a decir dirigiéndose a la pequeña:

- ¡Eh! Hola preciosa. Has venido antes de tiempo, ¿Sabes? Por eso estás aquí, en esta incubadora. Pero saldrás pronto y conocerás a todos. A mamá, que está mal pero se va a recuperar, a los abuelos y a tu hermano mayor. También conocerás a los amigos de mamá y papá. En ocasiones son un poco raros, pero te van a cuidar y mimar. Ya lo verás.

Había pasado más de media hora y Booth seguía allí, con su hija. Fue entonces cuando una enfermera entró buscándole. Él no se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona en la sala hasta que ella le dio un toque en el hombro.

- Agente Booth. El doctor quiere hablar con usted.  
- ¿Temperance ha salido del quirófano?  
- Sí, pero...  
- ¿Está bien?  
- El doctor Mole podrá contestar mejor a eso.

A Booth no le gustó nada como había sonado esa última frase. Su pregunta no era tan difícil e contestar, simplemente sí o (Dios no lo quisiera) no. La enfermera le guió por el pasillo de esa misma planta, girando a la izquierda y encontrándose directamente con Mole, que acababa de salir de una habitación y cerrraba la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Temperance está ahí adentro?  
- Si  
- Entonces la operación ha salido bien ¿no?  
- Agente Booth, voy a serle sincero. La doctora Brennan está muy grave. Los daños en el pulmón son muy importantes y ha perdido demasiada sangre.  
- Oh, Dios... - suspiró Booth mientras se apoyaba en la pared.  
- Temo decirle, también - a Mole le costaba pronunciar las palabras, como si no encontrara las adecuadas para ese momento - Que la doctora Brennan está en coma.


	8. Despierta

**Gracias, gracias, gracias y mil veces gracias por todos los comentarios……**

**Mañana me voy de vacaciones durante tres semanas, pero creo que podré seguir actualizando. De todas formas, si no puedo, espero que tengáis paciencia para mi vuelta.**

**De todas formas dejo aquí los dos siguientes capítulos.**

**Disfrutad y no olvidéis vuestras reviews :)**

Cap 8 - Despierta

Booth entró en la habitación solo y cerró la puerta tras él. Sintió como si alguien le apuñalara en le pecho al ver a Brennan tumbada en la cama, inconsciente y conectada a máquinas que controlaban sus constantes. Se sentó en un butacón que había al lado y, cogiéndole la mano a Brennan, susurró con voz ronca:

- Hola cielo. Sé que odias que te llame así, pero antes te pasaba lo mismo con lo de huesos... Todos los del laboratorio han estado aquí, ya le s he llamado y... y les he dado la mala noticia. Creo que Ángela se ha echado a llorar - y a él le estaba constando mucho no hacer lo mismo - Te prometo que voy a coger al cabrón que ha hecho esto. Pero tú te tienes que poner bien, y tienes que despertar. No me puedes dejar, ni a mí ni a la niña... Sí, es una niña y es preciosa, como tú. Tienes que despertar y verla, por favor. Te necesito, necesito tenerte a mi lado y que seamos una familia - se quedó unos segundos en silencio y a su mente fue el recuerdo del día anterior y la discusión - Lo siento...perdóname por lo de ayer. No quería decirte lo que te dije, no lo sentía de verdad. Si quieres tener tu piso está bien, lo entiendo. Ahora mismo creo que eso es lo menos importante - y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Pasó el resto de la tarde a su lado, sin separarse de ella. Había pedido a una enfermera volver a ver a l aniña, pero por lo visto las horas de visita en esos casos eran muy restringidos. Eran algo más de las seis cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Ángela con una carpeta en sus manos. Saludó en un susurro a Booth, pero sus ojos sólo se dirigían hacia Brennan. Le tendió la carpeta a Booth mientras decía:

- ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que todo le ocurre a ella? Lo del carnicero, la acusación por asesinato en Nueva Orleans, el sepulturero...  
- Yo empiezo a creer que Dios me odia.  
- No digas eso  
- ¿Por qué no? Ahora que por fin íbamos a vivir juntos discutimos y a ella le disparan...  
-¿Qué tal la niña? - preguntó preocupada Ángela.  
- Es muy pequeña - logró sonreír Booth al recordar a su hija - Y es preciosa. Sólo espero que salga adelante

Se quedó en silencio mientras leía la carpeta que Ángela había llevado, pero como en muchas ocasiones no entendía ese lenguaje tan técnico. Ángela le hizo un resumen:

- Una chica afroamericana de entre 26 y 31 años. La quemaron y echaron al contenedor anoche, intentando que el camión de la basura se llevara el cuerpo, pero alguien lo descubrió a eso de las cinco.  
- El camión de la basura pasó a las dos, lo que significa que la tiraron entre las dos y las cinco. - pensó en voz alta Booth.  
- Zach ha examinado los restos esta mañana. Tiene el radio y varias costillas rotas. Además de que le arrancaron los dientes, lo que dificulta su identificación. Hodgins sólo ha podido descubrir que el acelerador que usaron era gasoil, muy común.  
- ¿La causa de la muerte?  
- un disparo en el cráneo. Zach cree que... - no terminó la frase, sólo miró a Brennan - Hemos pedido la bala al hospital.  
- ¿Vais a compararla con la del esqueleto?  
- Sí, aunque está algo deformada. Hodgins dice que puede hacer un análisis de las marcas y de las partículas. También hemos encontrado una cadena de oro. Está algo degradada, pero podemos limpiarla y a lo mejor no da alguna pista sobre la identidad de la chica.  
- ¿No has hecho un retrato? -se extrañó Booth  
- Sí, - señaló el dibujo que había dentro de la carpeta - y lo estoy comparando con la base de datos, pero aún no he encontrado nada.

Booth miró el dibujo de Ángela. Era una chica guapa, con unos ojos grandes y cara alargada. Le devolvió la carpeta a Ángela, que miraba a Brennan con tristeza:

- Esta mañana - empezó Ángela - cuando la llamé estaba muy arrepentida - Booth la miró con interés - Me dijo que se había comportado de forma irracional al haber huido de esa manera... le echó la culpa a las hormonas - sonrió - Quería hablar contigo, arreglar las cosas. No te cogió el móvil porque cuando llamaste estaba en el coche y tenía el sonido apagado. Me dijo, y me repitió una y otra vez, que te quería y que eras lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.  
- Gracias - contestó Booth con voz queda.  
- Pensé que querrías saberlo. Para animarte...

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Booth. "Cullen" leyó en la pantalla del aparato "Querrá saber que ha pasado". Apenas estuvo diez segundo hablando con él y sólo dijo un par de monosílabos. Cuando colgó miró a Ángela extrañado.

- Cullen quiere verme ahora mismo. No parece muy contento.


	9. Cullen

Cap 9 - Cullen

Booth llamó a la puerta del despacho con dos golpes fuertes. Esa aparente máscara de seguridad y determinación ocultaba una profunda inseguridad ante lo que su jefe pudiera decirle. Había pasado más de cinco minutos, quieto, mirando la puerta y decidiendo si entraba o daba media vuelta. Sabiendo que la segunda opción le traería muchos problemas decidió llamar.

- Pase - dijo la voz autoritaria de Cullen - Agente Booth... siéntese.

Booth así lo hizo, aún desconcertado por la situación.

- Antes de nada decirle que lamento mucho lo que le ha ocurrido a la doctora y que espero que se recupere pronto.  
- Gracias - contestó Booth, seguro de que su jefe no había acabado de hablar con él.  
- Esta tarde el agente Watts ha ido la Jeffersonian para recoger los primeros informes sobre el caso - Cullen estaba muy serio - Pero por lo visto el doctor Addy se ah negado a dárselos. Dice que es usted quien lleva el caso, no Watts.  
- ¿No era eso lo que pretendía cuando me llamó esta mañana?  
- Eso fue antes de que a la doctora Brennan le disparara el mismo psicópata que quemó a la primera chica - gritó Cullen, perdiendo el control.

Cullen pretendía quitarle el caso, pero Booth no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Iba a ser él quien atrapara al cabrón que casi mataba a Brennan y al bebé.

- ¿Hay pruebas de eso, señor? - dijo muy tranquilo.  
- Pensaba que era usted quien no creía en las coincidencias durante una investigación de homicidio.  
- Yo sólo digo que si no hay ninguna prueba que apoye la teoría de que el caso y el disparo contra Hue... contra la doctora Brennan están relacionados, no tengo porque quedarme fuera de la investigación.  
- De manera que si se prueba que los casos están relacionados... ¿Le pasaría el caso al agente Watts?  
- No me quedaría más remedio - tuvo que decir Booth.

"¿Sabrá lo de la prueba que va a hacer Hodgins?"Pensó para si mientras Cullen se levantaba y le acompañaba hasta la puerta. Bajando en el ascensor, solo, a Booth comenzó a roerle la duda por dentro.

Por supuesto que el asesino y quien había disparado contra Brennan era el mismo tipo. Cullen tenía razón cuando decía que Booth no creía en coincidencias durante una investigación de homicidio. Pero si quería seguir trabajando en la investigación y descubrir al culpable de ambos crímenes, debía asegurarse de que Cullen no se enteraba de ninguna prueba que relacionara los casos.

Una vez en el coche, sacó el móvil y buscó el número de Zach.

- Booth... - dijo el chico al otro lado de la línea - Nunca me llamas...  
- Zach -interrumpió Booth - Necesito saber si has encontrado algo en el cuerpo que relacione le caso con Brennan.  
- No, pero Ángela nos acaba de traer la bala que... - la voz de Zach se apagó.  
- Está bien. En cuanto Hodgins tenga los resultados que me llame. Y si Cullen u otro agente del FBI pregunta, decidle que es una prueba muy difícil y que os puede llevar días obtener unos resultados.  
- Pero eso no es así, Booth - contestó Zach confuso - En realidad se trata de una prueba muy sencilla y que apenas llevará unas horas. Consiste en...  
- Zach, no me interesa. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que mientas - Booth sabía que Zach era un genio, pero un genio algo torpe.  
- Ah...! Vale, pero ¿Eso no es interferir en una investigación policial? Eso es ilegal.  
- Eso es hacerme un favor ¿eh, Zach?  
- Vale, se lo diré a Hodgins y a los demás - y colgó.

Booth volvió al hospital cuando estaba oscureciendo. Había sido un día muy largo y lo único que quería era estar al lado de Brennan, aunque hubiera preferido que eso fuera así en otras circunstancias.


	10. La azotea

**Tres semanas sin actualizar….. Espero que sepáis personarme y no os hayáis olvidado de este fic. Desgraciadamente no puede actualizar desde la biblioteca de mi pueblo, pero aquí dejo dos capítulos nuevos para que me perdonéis ;).**

**Bss **

**Lady**

Cáp. 10 – La azotea

Había coincidencia, ambas balas tenían las mismas partículas y un 93 de coincidencia en sus marcas. Hodgins llamó a Booth en cuanto tuvo los resultados a las ocho de la mañana, y prometió mantener la boca cerrada ante el FBI.

Booth necesitaba ver el lugar donde había ocurrido todo, así que pidió a Hodgins que fuera con él. Necesitaba un testigo que pudiera explicarle lo sucedido el día anterior. Pero primero debía pasarse por su casa para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Aunque había algo que necesitaba hacer antes de abandonar el hospital. Se pasó por la sala de los bebés una vez más para despedirse de su hija:

Buenos días, preciosa – le acarició con sumo cuidado la mejilla – Papá va a salir, pero te prometo que volveré pronto a verte. Mamá está mal, pero ella es fuerte como tú, y pronto ambas estaréis juntas. Te lo prometo.

Cuando llegó a la escena del crimen vio a Hodgins apoyado en su Mini, esperándole. Le pidió que le explicara lo sucedido, y Hodgins volvió a repetir lo dicho el día anterior. Pero durante unos segundos Booth perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando su mirada fue a dar a la acera, justo donde había una mancha de sangre que cubría parte de la calzada.

Booth… ¿Me escuchas? – Hodgins siguió la mirada de Booth – Vamos a atraparle, Booth. Todo el laboratorio está trabajando en esto.

No quiero perderla… No lo soportaría – dijo de pronto Booth. Después agitó la cabeza y cambió el tema de la conversación - ¿Hacia dónde miraba Huesos?

Hodgins apartó a Booth y se puso justo al lado de la mancha de sangra, mirando hacia la otra acera.

Estaba justo aquí. Me estaba diciendo algo sobre los dientes de la víctima cuando…. se desplomó.

Booth respiró profundamente varias veces, intentando alejar de su mente la imagen de Brennan cayendo tras el disparo. "Concéntrate en el caso" se decía "No pienses en Huesos….Piensa sólo en la bala". Se tomó unos segundos antes de seguir:

El disparo fue desde arriba. Entró por el hombre y llegó al abdomen – No pedía la opinión de Hodgins, sólo pensaba en voz alta.

Ambos hombres giraron hacia el edificio que estaba a sus espaldas y miraron arriba. Era un edificio alto de pisos.

Un francotirador – dijo Booth – Desde la azotea.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque yo antes también hacía eso.

Hodgins no dijo nada y siguió a Booth hacia dentro del edificio. El conserje, después de ver la placa del FBI, les acompañó hasta el ascensor para que subieran hasta la azotea. Desde arriba, Booth miraba el punto en el que acababan de estar y en el cual se había desplomado Brennan. Hodgins se acercó a él, pero no se fijó en la calle sino en el borde de hormigón de la misma azotea.

Mira – señaló una marca negra – puede que aquí apoyara el arma.

¿Ángela podría hacer una simulación?

Si. Creo que aún está en el laboratorio, aunque dijo que iría a ver a Brennan.

Hodgins la llamó. Por lo visto la pillaba justo a punto de salir del laboratorio. No le sentó nada bien que la retuvieran más tiempo en ese edificio, pero después de que Hodgins le susurrara algo que Booth estaba seguro de no querer oír, ella aceptó.

Se ha puesto a ello – dijo Hodgins tras colgar – Al menos hemos reducido la lista de sospechosos. Tiene que ser alguien que viva aquí, para poder acceder a la azotea.

No tiene porqué – contestó Booth negando con la cabeza – Puede que fuera alguien de los edificios contiguos y pasara de azotea a azotea. O alguien con imaginación que engañara al conserje. De todas formas llamaré a un equipo del FBI para que busque huellas, o lo que sea, aquí arriba.

Si fue alguien ajeno a este edificio lo tenía muy preparado – dijo Hodgins antes de que Booth se acercara a la salida – El cadáver en el mantenedor, entrar en el edificio y llegar a la azotea. Todo para disparar a la doctora.

Booth se quedó en silencio, congelado. Por primera vez se había dado cuenta de que existía la posibilidad de que el objetivo principal fuera Brennan.


	11. En el laboratorio

Cap 11 – En el laboratorio

Cap 11 – En el laboratorio

Aunque el FBI peinó toda la azotea no encontró nada. El francotirador había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para llevarse le casquillo, y las superficies no eran las adecuadas para encontrar huellas dactilares. Cabreado por ese pésimo resultado, Booth se dirigió al Jeffersonian esperando oír mejores resultados. Al verle, Cam se sorprendió:

¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el hospital, con Brennan.

No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Quiero atrapar al cabrón que ha hecho esto…. Y estoy seguro de que es el mismo que asesinó a la chica del contenedor.

Hodgins me ha dicho que crees que el objetivo principal podría haber sido Brennan…..

No estoy seguro. O eso, o el asesino vive en esa misma calle.

Cam no siguió hablando, simplemente comenzó a andar hacia el despacho de Ángela donde sólo estaban Zach y Hodgins frente al "angelator". Booth se extrañó de no ver a la artista allí:

¿Dónde está Ángela?

Ella, al contrario que tú – remarcó Cam – ha ido a ver a Brennan al hospital.

¿Por qué no estás tú con la doctora? – preguntó Zach extrañado.

Soy más útil aquí que en el hospital ¿Algún problema? – contestó Booth enfadado.

No, tío….tranquilo – Hodgins levantó las manos en son de paz.

Los cuatro se pusieron alrededor del angelator y Zach cogió los mandos, pero Hodgins se los arrancó de las manos y le apartó.

Lo siento. Le prometí a Ángela que no l estropearías el angelator.

Ángela había preparado una simulación antes de irse al hospital. En ella se veía, a escala, el edificio y dos figuras, una en la azotea y otra en la acera. Una línea unió a ambas, representando la trayectoria de la bala. Booth tuvo que apartase un momento y cerrar los ojos.

Booth… - comenzó Zach, a lo que Hodgins la dio un codazo para callarle – Booth…la simulación – otro codazo – nos dice… - y otro - ¡Deja de darme!

¿Fue la trayectoria real? – preguntó finalmente Booth.

Si – contestó Zach – dispararon desde la azotea.

Vale… ¿Tenéis algo más?

Sí, pero es de la chica del contenedor – contestó Hodgins – aunque creo que no te servirá de mucho.

Tú dilo.

El gasoil usado como catalizador es de una empresa que abastece a toda Virginia, parte de Nueva Jersey y Nueva York. Su lista de clientes es infinita….No se pueden reducir sospechosos de ella. Además, está claro que no la quemaron en ese contenedor, sino que simplemente echaron el cuerpo ahí con la esperanza de que el camión de la basura se deshiciera de ella.

Booth se quedó en silencio, pensando que más decir o preguntar:

¿Qué hay de la cadena?

¿La que llevaba la víctima? –dijo Cam – Tiene una pequeña medalla. Era de oro, por lo que no se ha fundido del todo, aunque si está degradada.

Estoy intentando limpiarla – continuó Hodgins – Por ahora apenas se ven las líneas de un dibujo.

En cuanto tengáis algo llamadme.

Los cuatro se disponían a salir, pero Cam se quedó rezagada y llamó a Booth. Estaba muy seria:

El FBI ha vuelto a llamar por lo de la bala. No podremos ocultárselo por mucho tiempo, llegará un momento en el que se cansarán y querrán llevarse las balas a su propio laboratorio y hacer sus propias pruebas.

Sé que no lo voy a poder ocultar por mucho, pero mientras pueda quiero participar en la investigación.

¿Y no sería mejor que asaras todo el tiempo posible con Brennan?

No puedo – contestó vencido y mirando al suelo.

¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿Te han prohibido entrar en el hospital o en su habitación?

No…no es eso. –le costaba explicarse y hablar – No puedo verla ahí dormida, conectada a los monitores…pensando que a lo mejor no despierta y que lo último que oyó de mi fue que no quería vivir conmigo…. Necesito verla despierta, no ahí tumbada sin saber si volverá en sí.

Cam se quedó callada, pensando, antes de decir con una sonrisa comprensiva:

Sólo espero que sintieras la mitad de eso cuando lo de Epps y el veneno…. No me entiendas mal. Sabía perfectamente que lo nuestro no iba a ser para siempre y que tendría que acabar. Pero lo tuyo con Brennan es mucho más de lo que tuvimos nosotros…o de lo que has tenido tú con ninguna de tus exs…o Brennan con los suyos. Lo vuestro es para siempre.

**La próxima actualización vendrá pronto, lo prometo :)**


	12. Ángela

**Prometí actualizar pronto y aquí está.**

**El siguiente capítulo es bastante fluffy y no tiene nada del caso. Espero que os siga gustando y no dejéis de comentar.**

**Bss.**

**Lady**

Cap. 12 – Ángela

Perdone, señorita – sonó una voz detrás de Ángela.

Ángela estaba en el hospital, en la sala donde descansaban todos los recién nacidos. La tarde anterior, mientras Booth y el equipo continuaban investigando, la había pasado junto a Brennan y no le habían permitido ver a la niña, a pesar de lo mucho que insistió y de lo pesada que se puso con las enfermeras. Cuando volvió a casa ya eran más de las once y Hodgins se había dormido esperándola en el salón.

Pero esa mañana, al ver la puerta de la habitación abierta y nadie vigilando en el interior, aprovechó la oportunidad de conocer al bebé. Buscó en las incubadoras del fondo hasta encontrar una en cuya tarjeta podía leerse: "Booth-Brennan". Sonrió al ver a su ahijada. Booth tenía razón, era tan pequeña….

Al oír que la llamaban la atención se dio media vuelta, muy despacio, temerosa de la reprimenda que la podía caer si le pillaban ahí, en esa sala, sin permiso. Una enfermera la miraba con expresión asustada, Ángela no la culpó de ello. Al fin y al cabo era ella la que no debía estar en esos momentos allí.

Oh…. Perdone – dijo Ángela con una sonrisa temblorosa - Es que la puerta estaba abierta…

¿Es usted pariente de la niña?

Bueno no….o si. Soy su madrina y algo así como su tía – la enfermera frunció el ceño al oír el "o algo así" – Su madre es mi mejor amiga, y trabajamos juntas. Y el padre de la niña y mi novio también trabajan con nosotras. Y luego está nuestra jefa y un chico muy inteligente pero algo torpe con las relaciones personales – Ángela sonrió nerviosa – Supongo que lo que trato de decir es que somos como una pequeña familia.

Mientras Ángela hablaba, la enfermera se fijó en la tarjeta donde ponía el nombre de la niña, y de inmediato su expresión cambió de asustada a triste. Ángela, que por primera vez en su vida no se dio cuenta de algo así, se dispuso a pedir disculpas de nuevo y salir de allí:

Los siento mucho, de verdad…. Sé que no debería haber entrado pero es que quería conocerla y verla. No volveré a entrar sin permiso. Lo juro.

¿Es usted amiga de Temperance Brennan? – la enfermera no le dio tiempo a Ángela ni a dar dos pasos antes de preguntarle.

Si, ella está…ella está mal – contestó con un hilo de voz - Está en coma.

Lo sé – contestó la enfermera, comprensiva. De pronto se acercó a Ángela y susurró – Puede que durante media hora me quede en esta habitación…pero está sorda y ciega.

Ángela salió de allí treinta minutos más tarde, hacia la habitación de Brennan. Justo apenas le quedaban tres metros para llegar a la puerta cuando vio a Booth salir de la estancia. No tenía muy buena cara y parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche.

Hola, cariño ¿Estás bien? – dijo ella nada más verle – No tienes muy buena cara, la verdad.

No he dormido nada – Eso Ángela ya se lo había imaginado – Me he despertado constantemente, soñando que Brennan no se despertaba y la niña…ella…moría. No podré soportarlo. Necesito que se recuperen las dos. Necesito que Brennan esté en casa conmigo, y que juntos formemos una familia….. Sé que suena bastante cursi, lo siento.

No, no tienes que pedir perdón por lo que deseas – contestó Ángela con una sonrisa – Los sueños sólo son eso, sueños. No quiere decir que realmente vaya a suceder nada de lo que tu subconsciente se ha inventado. Muy pronto estaréis juntos, los tres.

Gracias, Ángela. Creo que realmente necesitaba que alguien me dijera eso.

De nada. ¿Te vas a quedar?

No. Voy a ir a ver a la niña y después me iré al FBI.

Es preciosa – dijo de pronto Ángela.

¿La has visto?

Una enfermera me dejó quedarme un rato con ella. Es una niña preciosa y muy fuerte. Saldrá adelante. – Booth ya se iba cuando Ángela le volvió a llamar – Nunca dijisteis que nombre ibais a ponerle.

No lo sabíamos – contestó él – Nunca lo habíamos discutido, ni siquiera sabíamos si era niño a niña. Pero a mi me gusta Elizabeth.

No está mal. Elizabeth Booth……Me gusta – sonrió.

Entró en l habitación y Booth continuó su camino. Las persianas estaban completamente subidas, de manera que la luz del sol iluminaba toda la estancia. En una mesa, al lado de la cama, había un jarrón de cristal con narcisos amarillos, y Ángela pudo adivinar la mano de Booth en ello. Sonrió.

Ángela había sabido, desde un principio, que la antropóloga y el agente del FBI acabarían juntos. Tanta tensión sexual era difícil de ignorar. Ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta que al principio Brennan no soportaba a Booth, ni el hecho de que ella le sacara de sus casillas con sus tecnicismos científicos. Se alegró más que ningún otro al oír la noticia de que por fin estaban juntos, pero también de que además iban a tener un hijo. Y en lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos era en que Brennan se despertara y tuviera por fin la familia que tanto había deseado.


	13. Evangelistas de Orión

Cap

**De nuevo más sobre el caso. Aquí no hay nada de B&B…pero prometo que el siguiente será mejor ;)…Sólo decir que la cosa se complica un poco con Brennan y hasta aquí puedo leer.**

**Por ahora os dejo con el capítulo 13.**

**Bss**

Cap. 13 - los Evangelistas de Orión

Cullen se olía algo raro con el asunto de la doctora Brennan, por eso llamó a Booth. Tras una pequeña charla sobre la compatibilidad del trabajo y la vida personal que duró casi media hora, y durante la cual Booth no abrió la boca ni una sola vez, Cullen dejó irse al agente. Pero mientras este salía por la puerta sospechó que lo que l e había dicho le había entrado por un oído y salido por el otro.

A la tarde, Booth volvió al laboratorio, como si la reunión con su jefe nunca hubiera existido. Subió a la plataforma donde Zach estaba examinando los huesos en busca de algo que se le hubiera podido pasar por alto. Nada más ver al chico preguntó si había alguna novedad:

-Le arrancaron los dientes con unos alicates de este tipo – señaló unos que tenía encima de la mesa que eran alargados y más finos de lo normal – Además, las costillas fracturadas y el brazo roto no corresponden a una paliza.

-Entonces ¿qué? ¿cayó rodando por las escaleras?

-Yo no he dicho eso – contestó confuso el chico – Son fracturas repetidas (N/A: término completamente inventado…de todas formas no iba a buscarlo en Internet)

-¿Qué? Zach, intenta hablar en cristiano.

-Antes de las fracturas que vemos ahora en los huesos, hay otras que tenían una -recalcificación y por lo tanto se estaban curando.

-¿Justo en el mismo sitio?

-Si. Y la misma forma.

-Eso no es muy normal ¿Verdad?

-No….eso no es nada normal.

Justo después de que Zach dijera esto, apareció Cam, con una carpeta en la mano, mientras hablaba:

-¿Quieres algo más raro? He analizado los tejidos y tenían setas.

-¿Setas? – se extrañó Zach - ¿Como champiñones? ¿Le crecían hongos en la piel?

-Más bien se los comía. Eran setas alucinógenas. Tuvo que ingerirlas pocas horas antes de morir. Es una especie de seta muy poco conocida.

-Tomaba drogas. No me parece tan raro – comentó Booth.

-Lo raro es donde se cultivan esas setas. Es una especie que necesita más agua de lo normal y que sólo crece en el sureste asiático.

-Entonces… - empezó Booth – la víctima estuvo en Asia hace poco y se trajo consigo unas cuantas setas.

- Es probable – dijo Cam. Al ver que Booth estaba apunto de irse añadió – Pero no he terminado aún. Hodgins ya ha limpiado la medalla.

-¿Y? ¿Había algún nombre?

-No. Vamos de rareza en rareza. Y, honestamente, creo que lo de la medalla es lo mejor.

Booth frunció el ceño. Sin dar ninguna otra explicación Cam echó a andar rumbo al despacho de Ángela, que en su ausencia estaba ocupado por su novio. Este ni tan siquiera giró la cabeza al oírles entrar, simplemente dijo:

-Por fin lo he encontrado.

-¿Encontrar el qué? – preguntó Booth confuso - ¿Alguien me puede decir de qué demonios estáis hablando?

-El dibujo de la medalla – contestó Hodgins señalando la pantalla del ordenador y mirando a Booth.

Booth pudo ver en ella la foto de la medalla que llevaba la víctima, una vez limpia. Era redonda, dorada, y tenía grabado un dibujo geométrico de un triángulo isósceles unido en su vértice más alto con una espiral.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué me dice si yo te digo el nombre de "Los Evangelistas de Orión"?

-Que es una secta – contestó rápidamente Cam.

-Premio para la señorita. Aunque ellos prefieren que lo llamen Comunidad o Hermandad. He entrado en la página web y la verdad es que hay cosas muy divertidas, incluso para un teórico de conspiración como yo….. – mirando la pantalla del ordenador, Hodgins comenzó a leer – "Nuestra Comunidad de paz y armonía espera pronto la llegada y visita de nuestros Hermanos Viajeros. Tras un primer encuentro, nuestro líder y mentor, el doctor Solvay, fundó la Hermandad de Los Evangelistas de Orión para hacer llegar el mensaje de los Hermanos a toda la humanidad y logrando así la supervivencia del planeta entero. Meditando y conviviendo en un ambiente de relax y distensión, esperamos la próxima llegada. Será entonces cuando sus secretos no serán revelados para el bien del Mundo entero" – Hodgins dejó de leer ahí y se giró de nuevo hacia los demás – Esa es sólo la introducción. Luego hay fotos del lugar donde viven todos en "paz y armonía", e información sobre ese supuesto primer contacto.

-¿Hermanos Viajeros? – preguntó Booth con un tono burlón en la voz.

-Básicamente, es una secta de gente que cree en los extraterrestres y que la salvación del mundo vendrá a través de ellos…. – resumió Cam más para si que para los demás - ¿Pareces de los tuyos, Hodgins?

-¡Eh! – contestó ofendido el entomólogo – Que yo crea que hay vida inteligente en otros planetas no significa que vaya a meterme en una secta de perturbados donde pasan el tiempo orando y comiendo una miseria…….

-¿Y cómo sabes que comen una miseria? – le picó Cam.

-Puede que no esté en una secta….pero las conozco. Por algo me considero un teórico de l aconspiración……

Booth, ajeno a la charla entre Cam y Hodgins, pensaba en voz alta:

-Así que nuestra víctima formaba parte de una secta de locos. La cosa se está poniendo cada vez mejor……


	14. Volver en si

Cap 14 - Volver en si

**Atención!! Nota sobre este capítulo:**

**No tengo ni pajolera idea de medicina, más que por la tele (que tampoco es que sea la fuente más fiable de todas) así que este capítulo es más imaginación mía que conocimientos propiamente dichos.**

**Cap 14 - Volver en si**

Ángela estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana de la habitación la calle abarrotada. Le sorprendió el contraste de gente, coches y ruidos con la tranquilidad y silencio que había dentro del hospital. Acababa de volver de comer y no pensaba separarse del lado de Brennan ni un minuto. Pensaba quedarse allí toda la tarde.

Tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas, pensando que sería de esa pequeña si Brennan no despertaba. Y como sentiría Booth y el resto del equipo. Dudaba que ninguno de ellos pudiera reponerse de algo así.

Se acercó a la cama y comenzó a susurrar algo al oído de su amiga:

- Cariño...tienes que despertar, por favor. Te lo pido de verdad. Pero si no lo haces por mi hazlo por Booth; él te necesita más que a nada en el mundo. Si vieras lo destrozado que está…… Creo que apenas duerme desde que te dispararon, y lo único que quiere es atrapar a quien te hizo esto. O hazlo por esa preciosa niña que necesita a su madre y que espera a que la puedas coger en brazos. Booth quiere que se llame Elizabeth, es un nombre bonito ¿verdad? A mi me gusta.

Siguió quieta, al lado de la cama, unos minutos más, como si esperara que Brennan fuera a contestarla. Finalmente se separó de ella para sentarse en la butaca que había entre la ventana y la cama. No quería dejarla por miedo a que despertara, que despertara y se encontrara sola. Ya había pasado bastante parte de su vida sola.

Lo que de verdad la cabreaba en esos momentos era que Booth no estuviera en la habitación, con el amor de su vida y madre de su hija. No era el momento de portarse como un poli, sino de portarse como un padre y un novio. Entendía que quisiera atrapar al culpable…..ella misma también deseaba venganza….pero Brennan era más importante que eso, Brennan y la pequeña.

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¡Brennan había abierto los ojos!

Apretó el botón de emergencias para avisar a las enfermeras y corrió a tranquilizar a su amiga. Ella pareció relajarse al ver el rostro de la artista cerca. Estaba intubada, por lo que no podía hablar, pero parecía cansada. Las máquinas empezaron a pitar más rápido.

- Cariño...tranquila. Estás en el hospital. Te dispararon.

Las manos de Brennan fueron a su vientre, y al no notar al bebé se empezó a poner nerviosa y se alarmó. Las máquinas pitaban más fuerte. En ese momento entró Mole acompañado por dos enfermeras. Ángela seguía al lado de Brennan mientras decía:

- El bebé está bien. Te hicieron una cesárea...es una niña. Una niña preciosa.

Una enfermera la apartó. A Brennan le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Mole parecía preocupado. La extubaron y ella intentó hablar:

- Booth...¿dónde...?  
- No hables, cariño

Mole miró a una enfermera y dijo en un tono más que preocupado:

- Avisen que vayan preparando un quirófano.

La enfermera salió corriendo mientras Mole y su compañera apagaban los aparatos y se preparaban para sacar de la habitación a Brennan, que volvía a estar casi inconsciente. Ángela, confusa y preocupada más que el doctor, se acercó a él para preguntar:

- Está despierta... ¿por qué el quirófano?  
- Debemos intervenir otra vez. Es muy probable que tenga una hemorragia interna.

Sin más explicaciones salió de la habitación, tras la camilla que llevaba a la doctora. Ángela se quedó paralizada en el umbral de la puerta, en completo estado e shock.

Eso no podía se verdad, tenía que ser un sueño, una pesadilla... Reaccionó por fin y corrió hacia su bolso para coger el móvil. Booth tenía que ir al hospital sin perder un segundo.

**Lo sé, lo sé...soy consciente de que ahora mismo sólo deseáis matarme. Pero antes de que empecéis a afilar los cuchillos, cagar las pistolas o imaginar cualquier clase de tortura, recordad que quedan nueve capítulos más y que eso da lugar a un abanico muy amplio de continuaciones, eh?**

**Además, tened en cuenta que soy una fanática defensora de B&B... os dice algo eso?**

**Ahora ya sabéis, pulsad ese botón y hacedme feliz con vuestros comentarios XD**.


	15. Dr Solvay

**Este capítulo básicamente trata sobre el caso…así que voy ha subir también el siguiente que tiene B&B y así de paso a ver si agilizo un poco la historia también.**

**Disfrutad XD.**

**Lady**

**Cap. 15 – Dr. Solvay**

Booth y Hodgins bajaron del chevrolet. Estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, en frente de la puerta de una finca que en tiempos pasados había sido una granja. El edificio principal y otro más pequeño cerca de este habían sido pintados de azul por completo y en el arco de madera de la entrada se veía un cartel que rezaba: "Evangelistas de Orión", sobre el mismo dibujo geométrico que tenía el colgante de la víctima.

Mientras se dirigían a la puerta del edificio principal, vieron que tanto a su derecha como a su izquierda del camino había crecido un jardín bien cuidado, sin árboles, tan sólo algún arbusto con flores podado, dándoles forma de animal, humano o un ser amorfo que Booth sospechó sería la representación de sus supuestos "hermanos".

-Esto parece "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" – comentó Hodgins – Sólo falta la Reina de Corazones….

Iban a llamar a la campanilla que había al lado de la puerta cuando esta se abrió de pronto. Apareció entonces un hombre de mediana edad, no llegaría a los cuarenta años, de pelo largo y oscuro, ojos verdes y vestido con una especie de túnica brillante de color rojo y blanco. Pero por si eso fuera ya poco, en su mano llevaba lo que parecía un cayado de madera y de su cuello colgaba el mismo colgante que encontraron con la víctima. Al verle, Booth no pudo evitar acercarse a Hodgins y susurrarle al oído:

-Mira, ahí tienes a tu "Reina" – se volvió hacia el hombre y sacó su placa, enseñándosela – Soy el agente especial Seeley Booth, del FBI ¿Podemos hablar con el Dr. Solvay?

-Soy yo – contestó el hombre, extrañado – He oído un coche y he salido para ver quien era. No viene mucha gente por aquí…nos gusta la tranquilidad. ¿Dice que es del FBI? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-¿Podemos entrar? – preguntó Booth antes de contestar a Solvay.

Este se hizo a un lado y les dejó pasar, cerrando luego la puerta. La planta baja estaba dividida en sólo dos partes, separadas por una tupida cortina de color blanco. En la parte más grande había mesas y una cocina, y justo enfrente de esta había unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso (donde Booth supuso que dormían los miembros de la secta). En la otra parte el suelo estaba cubierto con cojines y no había ninguna ventana. Las paredes, al igual que la fachada exterior, habían sido pintadas de azul.

-No tienen mucho – comentó Booth.

-No necesitamos más – explico sonriente Solvay – Simplemente dormir, comer y, por supuesto, meditar. Ahora mismo mis Hermanos están en el jardín. Nos relaja – esperó un poco antes de continuar - ¿Pueden decirme ya que ha pasado?

-¿Conoce a esta mujer? – Booth la pasó el dibujo que Ángela había hecho de la víctima.

-Si, claro….. Es la Hermana Dakota Warren ¿La ha pasado algo?

-La han asesinado – Booth fue tajante.

-Oh….. Señor…. – Solvay tuvo que sentarse en una de las mesas cercanas – Ella abandonó la Hermandad hace casi cinco días….¿Qué la ha pasado?

-La dispararon, y después quemaron su cuerpo.

-Pobre chica….¿por qué haría alguien algo así?

-Eso es lo que estamos intentando averiguar ¿sabe si tenía familia?

-No. Estaba sola en el mundo hasta que nos conoció. Había vivido con su abuela toda su vida, pero esta murió hace dos años.

Hodgins, que se había dedicado a pasearse por la habitación mientras Booth hablaba con Solvay, se acercó a Booth y le dijo en un susurro, para que el otro hombre no le escuchara, que quería ver el jardín por si encontraban algo relacionado con el asesinato: gasoil, setas, herramientas….. Booth asintió y preguntó:

-¿Podemos ver el jardín?

-Si, no hay ningún problema. Acompáñenme.

Salieron por una puerta estrecha. Se encontraron con un jardín trasero amplio, también decorado con arbustos podados. Booth pudo contar que había ocho personas ahí afuera, todas con túnicas blancas, regando y cuidando del jardín. Al fondo una pequeña caseta de madera y a la derecha un invernadero.

-¿Qué hay en la caseta? – preguntó esta vez Hodgins.

-¡Oh! Es gasoil, para la calefacción y la cocina.

Hodgins miró significativamente a Booth y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Puedo ver el invernadero?

-Claro.

Hodgins se alejó y Booth decidió preguntar a todos y cada uno de los "Hermanos" sobre Dakota. Todos apoyaban la historia contada por Solvay, que Dakota se había ido hacía cinco días porque había perdido la fe. Cuando Hodgins volvió ambos hombres se disculparon por las molestias y se fueron.

-No he encontrado nada – dijo el entomólogo – En ese invernadero sólo hay tomates y lechugas. Aunque he encontrado una puerta medio oculta y cerrada con llave.

-Bien, pediré una orden de registro. Hay algo que no me termina de gustar de ese tal Solvay.

-Booth…..

-¿Si?

-No creo que la doctora fuera el objetivo principal.

-Ya – contestó Booth afectado – Yo tampoco. Pero no sé si eso facilita las cosas en absoluto.

Estaban a punto de entrar en el coche cuando el móvil de Booth sonó. Lo cogió extrañado al ver que era Ángela, pero rápidamente se preocupó al pensar que podría ser algo sobre Brennan.

-Booth – contestó él -…… ¿Qué? – gritó preocupado. Su mano se cerró sobre las llaves del coche con fuerza – No, no es posible….pero ….. Claro. Ahora estoy ahí. – Colgó y miró a Hodgins con una expresión de horror en el rostro – Temperante ha vuelto a entrar en el quirófano.


	16. Decisión

**Lo dicho: un dos por uno.**

**Cap 16 – Decisión**

Ángela esperaba fuera del quirófano. Nerviosa, se mordía las uñas, se balanceaba sobre sus pies y no dejaba de moverse por todo el pasillo del hospital. Llevaba casi una hora en ese sitio, desde que había llamado a cierto agente del FBI, al cual mataría si no aparecía en menos de diez minutos. Pero justo en ese momento vio a Booth cruzar la esquina del pasillo corriendo, seguido por Hodgins. Ambos hombres se pararon frente a Ángela, recuperando el aliento. Booth miró primero a la puerta del quirófano y después a Ángela. Tras unos segundos tratando de asimilar la situación, Booth habló:

-¿Qué ha pasado? – su voz sonaba más que preocupada.

-Se despertó – un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla al recordar la escena.

-¡Qué? – preguntó Booth asombrado – Pero tú dijiste que la habían vuelto a llevar al quirófano.

-Sí, así es…. – empezó a llorar más amargamente y Hodgins la abrazó – Ella se despertó, pero parecía cansada…..no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Las máquinas pitaban….luego entró Mole, dijo que tenía una hemorragia interna….todo fue tan rápido…..

-Dios….

Eso fue lo único que Booth acertó a decir mientras se llevaba una mano a los ojos, intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta acabar sentado en le suelo, con la cara aún oculta entre sus manos.

-¿Cuánto llevan ahí dentro? – preguntó al fin.

-Casi una hora…… ¿Cómo habéis tardado tanto? – gritó Ángela enfadada.

-Estábamos en las afueras – contestó Hodgins, aún abrazando a su novia - Por lo del caso.

-¿Sólo te importa eso? – la artista se separó de su novio y dio unos pasos hacia Booth, fulminándole con la mirada - ¿Sólo te preocupa el estúpido caso? Brennan está ahí dentro – señaló el quirófano – pero tu prefieres jugar a polis y cacos ¿No es eso?

Booth se levantó de golpe, tan enfadado como lo estaba Ángela en ese momento, e intentó defenderse ante la artista.

-Quiero atrapar al cabrón que ha hecho esto, Ángela. No quiero que quede libre, quiero que pague por lo que le ha hecho a Huesos y a mi hija. Y quiero ser yo el que tenga el placer de cogerlo.

-Así que prefieres hacer de poli antes que de novio o de padre ¿no? – replicó ella en un tono de voz más bajo pero lleno de furia.

-No es eso…….

-Preguntó por ti – le cortó Ángela – Nada más le quitaron el tubo de la garganta dijo tu nombre. Pero tú no estabas ahí.

Booth se quedó blanco, entendiendo por fin lo que Ángela le estaba diciendo. Brennan había despertado y él no había estado a su lado. Después de lo que habían pasado juntos como compañeros y como pareja, después de que ella confiara plenamente en él, después de la discusión…..él no había estado con ella. La había abandonado, al igual que la habían abandonado sus padres y su hermano cuando tenía quince años…o incluso Sully, que la había dejado para irse a navegar por el Caribe. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable al imaginarse como debió sentirse su Huesos al ver que, el hombre que más la amaba en el mundo también la había fallado. Vencido, Booth miró a Ángela muy serio.

-Tú ganas, Ángela. Tienes razón – y se giró entonces hacia Hodgins – Hodgins, por favor, llama al FBI y dale los resultados de la prueba que hiciste con las balas.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó el otro hombre desconfiado – Pero, si lo hago te quitarán el caso… ¿no?

-Si, y eso es precisamente lo que quiero. A partir de ahora estaré con Huesos y la niña…. ¡la niña! ¿Ella está bien? – preguntó de pronto preocupado.

-Tranquilo Booth – contestó Ángela sonriendo por fin – Ella está perfectamente, coge fuerzas por momentos.

Booth respiró aliviado, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable por no haber preguntado antes por su hija. Estaban ocurriendo tantas cosas que pensaba que en cualquier momento el mundo se le vendría encima.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, Booth paseando de un lado a otro del pasillo y Hodgins dándole ánimos a Ángela, que parecía estar a punto de llorar de nuevo. Pasaron unos pocos minutos así hasta que la puerta del quirófano se abrió y tras ella apareció Mole, con cara de preocupación, algo que no gustó a Booth ni a sus acompañantes. Se acercaron a Mole nada más verle, pero el agente fue el primero en hablar:

-¿Cómo está, doctor? ¿se va a poner bien?

-Agente Booth, no le voy a engañar. La doctora Brennan está mal, muy grave.

-Pero ha despertado – interrumpió Ángela – Ha salido del coma…..

-No es tan sencillo, señorita Montenegro. La doctora ha sufrido una hemorragia interna, las heridas que provocó la bala en su organismo no sanaron como debían tras la primara intervención, y por eso está tan grave. Lo más aconsejable en estos momentos es dejarla descansar y ver su evolución. Pero, para ello, debe seguir en un coma inducido.

Booth suspiró mientras miraba al techo. Sin volver la vista al doctor, preguntó:

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué el coma? Se supone que ha despertado….

-Agente Booth, que haya despertado no significa que esté mejor. Necesita tranquilidad y descansar. Teniendo en cuenta en las condiciones en las que está, tras ser disparada y sufrir dos operaciones, lo mejor para lograrlo es un coma inducido.

-Pero después despertará ¿no? – preguntó una preocupada Ángela.

-Claro…siempre y cuando ella se recupere.

-Es decir… - habló entonces Hodgins – Si no muere.

A Booth le dolió oír esas palabras, pero aún más le dolió ver a Mole asentir con la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho – dijo el doctor, consciente del dolor que debían sentir los otros en ese momento. – Le avisaré por si quieren ir a la habitación con ella.

Una vez volvieron a estar solos, Booth se giró hacia Ángela y Hodgins, la voz claramente rota por las nefastas nuevas.

-Iros. Yo me voy a quedar, y Hodgins….no te olvides de llamar al FBI.

**Reitero lo que dije hace un par de capítulos: no tengo ni pajolera idea de medicina, así que no os extrañe cualquier dato raro o invención propia.**


	17. Nuevo agente

Cap. 17 – Nuevo agente.

Zach miraba muy serio y con el ceño fruncido al agente Watts mientras este leía la lista de objetos que habían encontrado en la hermandad tras el registro de esa misma mañana. Watts había pedido a Hodgins y a Zach que se acercaran al edificio del FBI para que le informaran y le pusieran al día del caso. Además, tenía la extraña idea que de que los dos mirones podrían ser útiles durante el interrogatorio a Solvay.

-Setas, herramientas, aparatos de tortura…. – Watts leía en voz alta la lista que le habían dado - ¿Alguien me lo puede explicar?

-No entiendo porque hay que contárselo a usted y no a Booth – dijo Zach de mala forma.

-Booth está implicado sentimentalmente en este caso – contestó irritado por el mirón Watts. Pensó que tratar con mirones no iba a ser tan difícil ni le iba a crear una úlcera – Ni si quiera él fue capaz de decírselo en persona a Cullen. Tuvo que hacerlo usted – señaló a Hodgins.

-Booth no fue a hablar con Cullen porque la mujer a la que ama está en el hospital – contestó Hodgins enfadado – Y está grave, por eso lleva a su lado desde ayer.

-Eso no contesta a mi primera pregunta.

-La puerta cerrada que encontré en la primera visita llevaba a otra sala oculta. – contestó Hodgins manteniendo el tono frío – Allí había un pequeño invernadero donde cultivaban la misma clase de setas alucinógenas que consumía la víctima. Encontramos también herramientas comunes de bricolaje, pero modificadas. Las marcas de las fracturas repetidas que mostraba los huesos coinciden con las herramientas. Además encontramos unos alicates que concuerdan con los que le arrancaron los dientes…aunque no había restos de sangre. ¿Alguna pregunta más, agente? – quedaba claro que a Hodgins no le caía nada bien ese Watts.

-Todo eso ya lo he leído – Watts señaló el papel que tenía en las manos – Lo que quiero saber son sus conclusiones.

-La Hermandad de Orión es un grupo de degradados sociales que se sirven de alucinógenos para creer que los extraterrestres les visitan y que además tienen tendencias masoquistas – Zach habló muy deprisa, casi ni se le entendió.

-¿Creen que su jefe puede ser el asesino? – preguntó Watts cansado.

-Averiguar eso no es nuestro trabajo – contestó Hodgins – Es el suyo. Nosotros sólo interpretamos pruebas.

Watts suspiró exasperado y fulminó con la mirada a los mirones. Jamás se imaginó que lidiar con unos tipos tan inteligentes como los que trabajaban en el Jeffersonian fuera tan complicado y desesperante. Le estaban poniendo las cosas muy difíciles, y discutir con un par de empollones no era la mejor forma de empezar el día.

-Está bien – suspiró al fin el agente – Pueden ver el interrogatorio desde el otro lado del cristal. No intervengan ni me interrumpan a no ser que sea realmente necesario. Sólo están aquí para observar…… - y añadió en voz baja, sin que nadie le oyera - …. Por mucho que Booth se haya empeñado en meter en el FBI a sabelotodos como vosotros.

Hodgins y Zach entraron en la sala que les había indicado Watts. Se la encontraron vacía, y tras el cristal pudieron ver a Solvay. Tras descubrir la sala y lo que había dentro le habían "invitado" a que fuera al FBI para ser interrogado. Llevaba más de una hora sentado en esa silla, con la misma túnica que vestía el día anterior. Parecía relajado y tranquilo, sonreía a la pared mientras tarareaba una canción. En ese momento entró Watts, y Solvay le sonrió y saludó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Watts empezaba a ponerse furioso al ver lo poco que le importaba al tal Solvay el estar en una sala de interrogatorios y ser sospechoso de asesinato.

-Usted es Michael Solvay – dijo el agente mirando el carné de conducir del otro y devolviéndoselo – o también le llaman Dr. Solvay….Dígame ¿Tiene usted algún título para que le llamen así?

-Jamás he usado el término doctor para ventajas dentro del mundo laboral. Sólo lo uso en la hermandad, con el resto de mis hermanos, para que se note mi posición superior sobre ellos.

-¿Desde hace cuánto conocía a Dakota Warren?

-Tres años. Fue una de las primeras en unirse a nuestra comunidad…y una de las que más hacía por ella.

-Si tanto le importaba la hermandad ¿Por qué lo dejó?

-No es la primera que lo deja. La gente pierde la fe, no es paciente. Cree que nuestros hermanos vendrán enseguida, cuando en realidad faltan años hasta que la humanidad esté preparada para ese gran acontecimiento. – Solvay no dejaba de sonreír.

-Ya… entiendo… ¿Qué me dice de esto? – Watts dejó caer sobre la mesa una bolsa con las setas que habían encontrado en la granja.

-¡Ah! Las usamos en algunas sesiones. Lo he consultado y es legal tanto plantarlas como consumirlas….al menos esta clase de seta. Lo ilegal sería importarlas.

-Veo que está al corriente de la ley

-Estoy informado. Tengo cuidado de mis actos.

-¿Y qué me puede decir de estos aparatos de tortura? – esta vez le enseñó fotos de las herramientas modificadas.

-¡Tortura! ¡Jamás! No….estos objetos los usamos como una forma de conexión con nuestros hermanos. Ellos pueden sentir nuestro dolor, es una forma de llamarles para que vengan pronto nuestro encuentro.

-Está muy tranquilo – comentó Watts - ¿No le preocupa que se le acuse de asesinato?

-Le puedo asegurar que Michael Solvay nunca ha matado a nadie – su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

En la sala contigua, Hodgins y Zach seguían con interés el interrogatorio. Era increíble como Solvay podía salir de situaciones tan comprometidas como ese interrogatorio y la alusión a todas las pruebas contra él.

-Booth tiene razón – dijo de pronto Hodgins – Ese tío oculta algo.


	18. Daisy Tompson

**Cap 18 – Daisy Tompson**

Booth se miró en el reflejo del cristal, estaba frente a la sala donde descansaban los recién nacidos. Bajo sus ojos se notaban dos marcadas ojeras, una consecuencia clara de lo mal que había dormido la noche anterior.

Tras despedir a Ángela y Hodgins, y cuando el doctor Mole le dio permiso, Booth entró en la habitación de Brennan con la única intención de quedarse con ella. Se la veía más pálida y débil que en los días anteriores. Nada más mirarla, recién salida del quirófano y sabiendo que estaba más grave, Booth sintió una puñalada en el pecho. Se acercó muy despacio a ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente, acariciándola el pelo. Una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla en ese instante y sólo pudo murmurar al oído de su novia:

-Lo siento, cariño. Lo siento mucho. Yo debería haber estado contigo. Yo debería haberte protegido. Perdóname, por favor. No sabes cuanto te quiero…no te lo puedes imaginar. Te necesito conmigo, la niña también te necesita…. Vuelve con nosotros pronto.

Tras eso volvió a darle un suave beso en la frente y acercó el butacón a la cama para sentarse cerca de Brennan. Pasó la noche en ese incómodo asiento, causa principal, junto con la preocupación que le ahogaba esos días, de que a la mañana siguiente no pudiera casi mantener los ojos abiertos.

Aprovechando que Mole quería hacerle unas pruebas a Brennan para comprobar si había mejorada de cualquier manera, Booth fue a ver a su hija. Nada más entrar una enfermera le dedicó una sonrisa casi compasiva, a la que Booth no contestó. Estaba demasiado cansado e inquieto. Como ya había hecho otras veces se acercó hasta la incubadora y metió una de sus manos por el agujero para acariciar la pequeña mejilla de la niña. Por unos momentos pudo olvidarse de que estaban en un hospital, de que la mujer a la que amaba estaba en peligro de muerte y de que su hija estaba metida en una incubadora. Durante esos momentos sólo estaban él y la niña, no había nada más. Según Mole, el estado de la pequeña estaba evolucionando de una forma increíble, cada día estaba más fuerte y sana.

Se preguntó que estarían haciendo los mirones en ese momento. Trabajar, supuso. Estarían haciendo lo posible por atrapar al asesino de Dakota, el mismo que había enviado a Brennan al hospital. Le hubiera encantado seguir en el caso aunque sólo fuera por ser él quien atraparla cabrón culpable de todo lo que estaba sufriendo. Pero Ángela tenía razón: su deber en esos momentos era quedarse con Brennan y la niña. No podía comportarse como un poli.

-Agente Booth – una enfermera le sacó de sus pensamientos – Alguien quiere verle.

Booth supuso que alguno del laboratorio habría ido a ver a Brennan o a informarle sobre el caso. Pero al salir la pasillo se encontró con la sorpresa de que quien esperaba era una chica joven, rubia, con la cara redonda y expresión dulce. La chica le sonaba de algo, y tardó un momento hasta que recordó que la había visto el día anterior en la granja de Solvay.

-Usted es le agente Booth – dijo la chica nada más verle, como si él mismo no supiera su nombre – Hablé con usted ayer. Me llamo Daisy Tompson.

-Si…. Lo recuerdo. ¿Puedo preguntarle qué hace aquí?

-Esta mañana unos agentes del FBI han estado registrando la granja, y oí a un par de ellos comentando que usted estaba en este hospital…con su novia. Siento mucho lo que le ha ocurrido – añadió casi en un susurro.

-Ya, gracias – contestó de mala gana Booth maldiciendo a los cotillas de sus compañeros ¿Quiénes se creían para ir comentando por ahí lo que le pasaba? – Pero si viene por algo relacionado con el caso, lo siento mucho, yo ya no trabajo en él.

-Dakota era mi amiga – contestó ella de pronto – Ayer no le dije todo porque estaba en la Hermandad y tenía miedo, pero no le dije toda la verdad.

-Ya le he dicho que yo ya no me encargo de investigar este caso – repitió Booth, intentando ser lo más amable posible – será mejor que hable con el agente Watts.

-Pero el agente Watts no me cae bien. Se burla de nosotros…. En nuestras caras, ni se molesta en ocultarlo. Sé que la gente nos considera unos locos por creer que los extraterrestres vendrán algún día a visitarnos y nos ayudarán a que la humanidad avance. Estoy segura de que usted también opina así, pero al menos nos respeta.

Booth accedió finalmente a escucharla, así que la acompañó hasta la sala de visitas para hablar tranquilos. Afortunadamente no había nadie más que ellos allí.

-Dakota dejó la Hermandad hace seis días, sí, pero eso fue algo que decidió de un día para otro. No perdió la fe de una forma progresiva, sino que descubrió algo.

-¿Cómo que descubrió algo?

-Sobre el doctor…Solvay. Descubrió unos papeles y que el nombre del doctor es en realidad Carl Swason. Dijo que había encontrado mucho dinero en la sala que registraron esta mañana, aunque sus agentes no han encontrado nada….

-Si Dakota te contó esto ¿Por qué seguiste en la granja… digo…la Hermandad?

-Porque en un principio no la creí, hasta que vi al FBI y me enteré de que ella estaba muerta…pensé que sólo se había ido, no que la hubieran asesinado. – Daisy comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-¿Cómo es que no dijiste esto antes, cuando el FBI estuvo allí?

-Porque tenía miedo. Dakota estaba muerta por lo que había descubierto y temía que Solvay me hiciera algo a mí si les contaba algo a ustedes delante de él.

La chica ocultó la cara en las manos y su lloro se hizo más fuerte. Booth estuvo pensando unos segundos hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Escúchame bien, Daisy. Quiero que te quedes aquí mientras hablo con una agente del FBI para que venga a por ti. Quiero que te quedes con él ¿entendido?

Daisy asintió entre sollozos. Booth buscó en la memoria de su teléfono el número de Watts y le llamó. Obtuvo una respuesta a los pocos tonos.

-Watts, soy Booth. Tengo inf….

-¿No se supone que estás fuera del caso? – contestó malhumorado Watts.

-Y lo estoy – contestó en el mismo tono Booth – pero deberías escuchar esto. Solvay no es quien dice ser en realidad. Su verdadero nombre es Carl Swason.

-Esa información habría sido útil hace media hora…antes de que le dejáramos irse sin ningún cargo.


	19. Carl Swason

Cap. 19 – Carl Swason

Ángela había vuelto a su despacho ese día. Durante la mañana había estado ayudando a cotejar los aparatos encontrados en la granja tras el registro, y había hecho un par de simulaciones para comprobar que las fracturas repetidas coincidían con esos aparatos. Una vez tuvo los resultados, se los dio a Hodgins para que, a su vez, se los diera a Watts.

Tras su descanso para comer tenía planeado ir al hospital, pero la aparición de un cabreado agente del FBI se lo impidió.

-¿Investigan una secta de locos pero no al jefe? – gritó Watts mientras entraba hecho una furia en el despacho de Ángela.

Hodgins, que estaba junto a Ángela, se levantó de manera inmediata, interponiéndose entre el agente y su novia. Los gritos llamaron la atención de Cam, que entró en el despacho poco después de Watts.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene esos gritos, agente Watts? – preguntó molesta la jefa del laboratorio.

-Michael Solvay no existe ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta de ello cuando investigaron la secta esa?

-Ese no es nuestro trabajo – contestó Hodgins lo más calmado posible – Es el suyo ¿Acaso no se aseguró de que el carné que le daba esta mañana era uno verdadero y no una falsificación?

-¡No le admito que ponga en tela de juicio mi trabajo! – saltó Watts irritado, señalando con el índice a Hodgins.

-Ni nosotros que usted ponga el nuestro – intervino Cam poniéndose delante de Watts. – Nuestro trabajo no era investigar sobre Solvay o quien quiera que sea en realidad.

-Yo sólo digo…. – comenzó a defenderse Watts

-Sólo dice que somos unos incompetentes porque no hicimos SU trabajo – matizó Hodgins.

Watts se calló, pero seguía fulminando con la mirada a los tres mirones. Finalmente decidió cerrar el pico y pasarle el informe que llevaba en la mano a Cam mientras decía:

-Como he dicho antes, Michael Solvay no existe. Su verdadero nombre es Carl Swason.

-Si nadie lo comprobó antes ¿Cómo lo han sabido? – preguntó entonces Ángela.

-Booth me llamó esta mañana. Una de las locas de la secta le fue a ver para darle la información. Por lo visto era amiga de la víctima, y esta le había contado que Solvay era un farsante.

-Dijo que dejaría el caso, que se iba a quedar con Brennan…… - murmuró para sí Ángela. Después preguntó en voz alta - ¿Booth sigue en el hospital?

-No se preocupe, señorita Montenegro – contestó Watts adivinando la intención de la artista – Booth aún está junto a la doctora Brennan y su hija. No tiene intención de separarse de ellas.

-Carl Swason… - leyó en voz alta Cam, interrumpiendo la conversación – Ladrón, estafador…y ahora además asesino, por lo visto. Le buscan en Florida por atracar dos bancos y en Virginia y Nueva Jersey por estafas en Internet. Siempre trabaja solo. Sólo estuvo detenido una vez, cuando tenía veinte años, por atracar un supermercado. Parece que desde entonces ha pulido su técnica.

-Creemos que la granja, secta o lo que sea esa casa de locos – continúo Watts – es otro de sus trabajos. Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero, no es la primera vez que ocurre algo así. Monta un teatrillo con una página web, una granja y añade unos collares de alguna tienda de chinos. Todo para sacarle el dinero aun grupo de niños crédulos con demasiado dinero de papá y poco cerebro o sentido común. Interrogamos a la chica con la que habló Booth, Daisy Tompson, y por lo visto, antes de entrar en la granja tienen que hacer una pequeña…. Aportación. Y durante los meses que vivan ahí dentro tienen que seguir pagando lo que Swason llama "alquiler". Según él todo el dinero recaudado sirve para mantener la granja: comida, electricidad, calefacción….Pero hemos hecho cálculos, y si tenemos en cuenta la información que nos ha dado la chica de lo que pagan y de lo que le dijo la víctima que guardaba Swason, las cuentas no salen. Con un 20 de lo que había en esa habitación habría bastado.

Los mirones habían estado escuchando en silencio, sin interrumpir al agente. Por una vez hacía algo útil para la investigación. Cam fue la primera en hablar:

-Pero entonces…. ¿Qué sentido tendría la tortura? ¿Por qué hacer eso?

-Querría divertirse…. O era una forma de añadir teatrillo al asunto, simplemente.

-Entonces, Dakota descubrió lo que sucedía y Swason la mató por ello – comentó Hodgins – Y después disparó a Brennan.

-Eso creemos.

-¿Y qué hace aquí? – preguntó histérica Ángela - ¿Por qué no va a detenerle?

-Por desgracias Swason se ha ido…. Y no sabemos donde está ahora.


	20. Segunda decisión

Cap. 20 - Decisión

Booth miraba fijamente los monitores. El pitido de las máquinas era constante, y eso, en cierta medida, le tranquilizaba. Saber que todo iba bien, que Brennan descansaba sin sobresaltos. Que simplemente estaba dormida y relajada. Durante un instante intentó imaginarse que no estaban en la habitación de un hospital, sino en su casa, un domingo por la mañana. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar uno de esos días.

Normalmente era Brennan siempre la primera en despertarse y levantarse, pero los domingos se habían convertido en una excepción. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero Booth siempre se despertaba antes que ella los domingos. Le gustaba verla dormir, podía pasarse horas contemplándola. Tan relajada, respirando lentamente….. Sonreía al verla así, e intentaba adivinar que estaba soñando. Puede que incluso en su subconsciente tuviera que enfrentarse a esqueletos y asesinos. O puede que simplemente soñara con una familia, la que Booth deseaba formar con ella. Cuando Brennan abría los ojos y se encontraba con ese hombre mirándola, no podía más que sonreír y acercarse a él para darle un beso de buenos días.

Todos los pensamientos de Booth tuvieron que parar. Por mucho que lo intentara no podía alegarse de ese hospital, ni del hecho de que Brennan estaba conectada a máquinas. Así que volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a la mujer que amaba tumbada en esa cama. Parecía tan débil…. nada propio en ella. Aunque según Mole estaba mejorando, y Booth rezaba para que eso fuera cierto.

Tras un rato mirándola, Booth finalmente se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Brennan. La cogió la mano y comenzó a acariciar su palma con el pulgar muy lentamente. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar pasar a Ángela. Booth se incorporó, pero sin intención de soltar la mano de Brennan. La artista miró unos segundos a su amiga antes de hablar:

-¿Cómo está?

-Mole dice que está mejorando. Según él la peor parte ya ha pasado.

-¿Y según tú?

-Yo no estaré tranquilo hasta que le quiten el coma inducido y despierte.

-¿Qué hay de la niña?

-Mejora por momentos – Booth sonrió al recordar a su hija – ya no necesita ninguna máquina que le ayude a respirar. Se hace más fuerte por momentos.

-Me alegro – sonrió a su vez Ángela. – Todo va a salir bien, ya verás.

-Eso espero – y tras una pequeña pausa añadió - ¿Qué tal el caso

-A eso venía. Watts ha reunido un equipo y van a ir a por Swason.

-¿Saben ya dónde está? – preguntó interesado.

-No exactamente. Van a ir a la granja. Watts dice que lo más probable es que haya vuelto allí.

Booth frunció el ceño. Algo en todo eso no le gustaba, no podía ser tan fácil. Swason era inteligente, era un estafador y un asesino que sabía cubrir sus huellas. Sabía que el FBI iba detrás de él, sabía que era sospechoso, y por ello no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados esperando a los federales. No era la primera vez que huía de un crimen, al fin y al cabo se había escapado de la policía tras sus estafas en otros estados. Y aunque confiara tanto en sí mismo como para volver a la granja, en cuanto notara la ausencia de Daisy sabría que algo raro pasaba allí. Ángela miraba a Booth, extrañada, mientras este pensaba.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Estaba pensando…. No puede ser tan fácil. Swason no va a estar en al granja.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Sabe que allí pueden encontrarle fácilmente, y no se va a quedar esperando al FBI. ¿Qué ha investigado Watts sobre Swason?

-Las estafas que ha hecho en otros estados – intentó recordar Ángela – Su adolescencia…. Hasta ahora nunca le habían acusado de ningún asesinato. Y hasta ahora no le han pillado.

-¿Algún alias?

-No…. Al menos que Watts haya investigado y no nos lo haya dicho.

-Ese imbécil – murmuró Booth – Llama a Cam, por favor.

-Si, claro….pero ¿por qué? – contestó Ángela mientras sacaba el móvil.

-Porque si tiene algún alias que Watts no ha investigado, entonces Solvay lo tiene muy fácil para escapar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras Ángela llamaba a Cam. Tras varios tonos, la patóloga contestó al otro lado del teléfono.

-Cam, soy Ángela.

-¿Qué pasa? Pareces preocupada…..

-Por favor, busca en la base de datos toda la información relacionada con Swason o con Solvay.

-Si, vale….pero me puede decir qué está pasando. – dijo mientras tecleaba en el ordenador.

-Booth cree que Swason podría tener algún otro alias.

-Vale. Espera un segundo. Lo estoy buscando – la línea se quedó en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que Cam por fin habló – Listo. Aquí lo tengo. Eric Steven. Usó ese nombre para una estafa hace ya algunos años. Un segundo….. con ese nombre tiene una casa aquí, en Washington DC.

Después de darle la información y la dirección de la casa, Ángela colgó. Le contó a Booth todo lo que había encontrado Cam en la base de datos, y al oír la dirección de la casa, el agente se quedó pálido y bajó la mirada hacia Brennan, cuya mano no dejaba de agarrar.

-Booth…. ¿estás bien?

-Esa dirección…. es la misma calle donde encontraron a Dakota en el contenedor.

-Entonces….tiene que ser ahí ¿no?

-Si…será mejor que llame a Watts. – contestó en un susurro.

Booth sacó su móvil con la mano que tenía libre y buscó en la memoria el número del otro agente. A penas habían sonado tres tonos cuando Watts le colgó, sin contestar si quiera. Booth miró extrañado el teléfono. Watts era, oficialmente, un imbécil. ¿Ahora qué? Pensó en llamar al FBI, pero se suponía que él estaba fuera del caso, y si Watts le había colgado significaba que no iba a aceptar ninguna información proveniente del él. Tampoco se fiaría del Jeffersonian, aún menos tras las discusiones que había tenido con los mirones. Había una salida, una solución. Pero no le gustaba, porque significaba dejar sola a Brennan. Finalmente levantó la mirada hacia Ángela y dijo:

-Por favor, perdóname.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque vas a tener que quedarte con Huesos.

-Booth, se puede saber por qué demonios dices eso. ¿A dónde vas a ir tú?

-A por Swason.


	21. Detención

Cap 21 – Detención

El chevrolet aparcó frente al bloque de apartamentos. Booth había conducido con la sirena puesta y a gran velocidad hasta res manzanas más allá, cuando se dio cuenta de que no debía llamar la atención de Swason.

Booth bajó muy despacio del coche, intentando mantener la tranquilidad. Sabía que estaba incumpliendo órdenes, pero también que no había otra solución. Si Watts simplemente no fuera tan imbécil……… Pero por desgracia eso era demasiado pedir, y si dejaba ese asunto en manos de un incompetente como él Swason acabaría huyendo. Booth elevó la mirada hacia el edificio. Se encontraba sólo a dos portales de distancia del lugar desde donde dispararon a Brennan. Sólo con pensar en ello la sangre le hervía. No podía negar que deseaba vengarse.

Cerrando y abriendo los puños se acercó hasta la puerta de cristal del edificio. Intentaba mantener la calma y no perder el control. Dentro, en el recibidor, pudo ver una garita donde descansaba el portero. Tuvo que golpear el cristal para llamar la atención del hombre. Una vez le hubo enseñado la identificación del FBI le dejó pasar, extrañado por la presencia de un agente federal a esas horas y en su edificio.

-¿Está el señor Swason? – preguntó serio y enfadado.

-No, lo siento…. En este edificio no vive nadie con ese nombre.

-Ah...si. Lo siento. ¿Y el señor Eric Steven? – volvió a preguntar recordando el alias de Swason.

-Si – contestó el portero aún más extrañado - ¿Pasa algo con él?

-Simplemente dígame donde vive.

-Décimo piso, apartamento 143.

-Gracias.

Y sin decir más Booth se dirigió hacia los ascensores, dejando al hombre en mitad del recibidor confuso y sorprendido. Mientras subía hasta el piso correspondiente, Booth comenzó a pensar que haría una vez estuviera frente a Swason. Por suerte contaba con el factor sorpresa, sólo tenía que reducir a Swason y esposarle, llevarlo al FBI y después…. Después soportar la bronca de su jefe.

Llegó al piso y tras fijarse en el orden de las puertas caminó hasta la que tenía el número 143 sobre ella. Sin pensar ni considerar otra alternativa, Booth sacó su pistola y disparó dos veces sobre la cerradura. De una patada terminó de abrirla para dejar ver el interior de un apartamento grande y lujoso. La entrada daba directamente al salón, donde un paralizado y asustado Swason miraba al agente. Booth no dejó de apuntarle ni un solo momento, y sólo desvió la mirada un segundo par fijarse en la mesa del salón. Sobre ella descansaban una mochila grande, y de la que sobre salían algunos fajos de billetes, y el fusil con el que seguramente había matado a Dakota y herido a Brennan. Notó como se apoderaba de él la rabia, pero estaba demasiado cerca del final como para estropearlo por dejarse llevar por la sed de venganza.

-Aléjate de la mesa, Swason, y arriba las manos

-Por supuesto, agente Booth – Swason había recuperado la compostura y su chulería natural – Me alejaré del **fusil** - marcó cuanto pudo la última palabra. – ¿No está usted un poco solo para ir a capturar a un peligroso criminal?

-No te tengas en tanta estima.

Booth separó una de sus manos del arma para coger las esposas que tenía en el cinturón. Mientras Swason se acercaba a él con las manos en alto, le ordenó que se diera la vuelta sin bajar las manos. Primero le puso las esposas en una muñeca, y sin soltársela la bajó hasta los lumbares. Pero cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con la otra, Swason aprovechó para dar un manotaza a la pistola y alejarla de Booth. El ataque pilló por sorpresa al agente, quien tampoco vio venir el puñetazo de después. Booth contestó con otro golpe en el estómago de Swason, quien se dobló por el dolor pero aprovechó para arremeter contra Booth. Esta vez, él ya estaba preparado y se apartó a tiempo. No así lo hizo Swason, que acabó chocándose contra la pared, y de ahí al suelo mientras gemía de dolor.

Booth negó con la cabeza mientras murmuraba un "se creen que pueden escapar tan fácilmente". Se agachó junto a Swason y terminó de esposarle. Le dejó en el suelo, aún confuso por el golpe, y se fue a recuperar sus pistola. Justo en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla pudo leer "Watts".

-Genial – murmuró – A buenas horas llamas, imbécil.

No contestó, simplemente colgó tal y como había hecho Watts antes. Recuperó su arma, ayudó a levantarse a Swason y salió del apartamento. Tras salir del ascensor se encontró de nuevo con el portero, más extrañado que nunca al ver a Swason esposado. Al salir del edificio apenas había dado dos pasos cuando oyó el ruido de sirenas y justo después pudo ver a varios coches del FBI doblando la esquina.

-Esto me gusta más – comentó con una media sonrisa Swason – Este es el tipo de atención que se merece alguien como yo.

-Cierra el pico- Booth le zarandeó ligeramente, pero no se movió del sitio.

En menos de un minuto un equipo del FBI había salido de los coches y había cogido a Swason para meterlo en uno de los vehículos y llevárselo. Inmediatamente después apareció Watts, con cara de muy pocos amigos, y se acercó desafiante a Booth.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces, Booth? Estás fuera del caso, no tenías ningún derecho a entrometerte en la investigación.

-No me he entrometido en la investigación. Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un incompetente. ¡Ah! Y por si no te acuerdas, te intenté avisar. Fuiste **tú** – le señaló con el dedo – quien colgó.

-¿Perdona? No he sido yo el que ha ido detrás de un sospechoso sólo por venganza.

-¿Venganza? ¿Crees que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer? ¿Crees que realmente quería venir a por Swason?

-¿Qué si no? Está claro que el hecho de que tu doctora esté en el hospital te ha afectado. Y era precisamente por eso por lo que te sacaron del caso.

Booth tomó aire antes de continuar:

-Yo estoy aquí por gusto ¿vale? Y no estoy en el caso porque quise, porque preferiría estar con Huesos. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora ¿te parece bien? Me voy al hospital y no quiero que tu incompetencia me moleste más.

Booth se estaba alejando de Watts, dirigiéndose a su chevrolet, cuando la voz del otro agente le paró:

-No te creas tan listillo, Booth. Aún no he terminado. Cullen quiere verte, ahora, en su despacho – se acercó a él – Por lo visto tu doctorcilla va a tener que esperar un poco más.

Tras esa frase Booth ya no fue dueño de sus actos, y sólo pudo liberar toda su ira dando un puñetazo a Watts en la cara.


	22. Buenos días

**Y por fin el final. Quiero publicar los dos últimos capítulos antes de que empiece la universidad, así que auí están. Espero que disfruteis del final.**

**Simplemente agradecer todos los comentarios y también las alertas tanto de historia como de autor. Gracias a todos por leer el ff ;)**

**Bss.**

**Lady**

**Cap. 22: Buenos días**

Había pasado una semana desde que Booth arrestara a Swason. Esa misma noche tuvo que reunirse con Cullen, quien a pesar del resultado no parecía muy satisfecho con los medios usados.

-¡Ha desobedecido órdenes directas mías! – Cullen estaba de pie, tras su escritorio, gritando.

-Señor, sólo fue porque….

-Me dan igual sus excusas, Booth. Desobedeció órdenes y puso en peligro la operación.

-¿Qué operación? – Booth no pudo reprimirse – Watts estaba buscando en el sitio equivocado.

-¿Me equivoco…o Watts también fue al apartamento de Swason?

-A decir verdad eso me sorprendió – Booth lo dijo en un murmullo, pero Cullen lo oyó de todas formas.

-No fue a usted el único al que se le ocurrió investigar los alias de Swason. Watts también lo hizo, tras ver que el sospechoso no estaba en la granja. Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué no informó a Watts o a algún otro agente del FBI sobre donde iba a estar realmente Swason.

Aunque el tono de voz de Cullen había bajado, su mirada seguía fulminando a Booth. El agente se tomó su tiempo para contestar, y cuando finalmente abrió la boca dijo:

-Porque sé que Watts no habría aceptado esa información si sabía que procedía del Jeffersonian – Cullen le miró extrañado, por lo que Booth añadió – Durante la investigación, han surgido bastante….roces entre ellos.

-Aún así, podría haber avisado, Booth.

-Lo siento, señor.

-Entiendo en la situación en la que se encontraba, Booth. Con su novia y su hija en le hospital….. Y entiendo que ese estrés pude hacer que golpee a un compañero. Pero no puedo pasarlo por alto – al oír eso, Booth aguantó la respiración para terminar de escuchar la sentencia final – Voy a tener que suspenderle un mes. Y, claro, tendrá que ver a un psiquiatra de nuevo.

-¿Qué hay del Jeffersonian? – preguntó casi con miedo.

-Se asignará a otro agente…. Durante el tiempo que esté suspendido. Después usted volverá a trabajar con esos mirones. Ha demostrado que sabe trabajar con ellos y forman un buen equipo.

-Gracias, señor.

-Puede irse….supongo que la hospital – su jefe dibujó una especie de medio sonrisa – Espero que la doctora se recupera y ¡ah! Felicidades por su paternidad.

-Gracias – y Booth salió de allí.

Y desde entonces apenas había dejado el hospital más que para ir a su casa y cambiarse de ropa o ducharse. La reunión con Cullen tampoco había sido tan mal, pensaba él. Después de todo podría aprovechar el mes para estar con su Huesos y su hija. Afortunadamente la niña ya estaba completamente sana y podía respirar sin ayuda de ninguna máquina. Y Brennan estaba ya fuera de peligro, por lo que se le había retirado la medicación que la mantenía dormida y Mole esperaba que despertase en dos días como mucho. Booth miraba por la ventana mientras pensaba en todo eso. Las cosas comenzaban a volver a la normalidad, aunque aún no estaba todo hecho.

Un ruido detrás suyo llamó su atención, y al girarse pudo ver a Brennan, con los ojos abiertos e intentando respirar por ella misma. Sin perder un segundo, Booth corrió hacia ella y pulsó el botón de emergencia. Mientras esperaba a que alguien llegara, intentó tranquilizar a Brennan, sin poder evitar que se dibujara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara.

-Cariño, tranquila. Estoy aquí ¿Vale? Estoy aquí y no te voy a dejar sola. Tranquila. – dijo mientras le cogía la mano y le acariciaba la mejilla, haciéndola ver que realmente estaba a su lado.

Mientras Booth hablaba, entró Mole, quien también sonrió al ver que Brennan por fin había despertado.

-Doctora Brennan – dijo al acercarse más – voy a quitarle la intubación. La garganta le dolerá, así que no trate de hablar.

Nada más ver libre su garganta, y a pesar de lo que le había dicho el médico, Brennan preguntó:

-¿El bebé? ¿dónde….?

-Está bien –se apresuró a decir Booth – Está en una incubadora.

-Ángela dijo…. – su voz sonaba ronca – dijo que era una niña.

-Si, una niña tan guapa como tú.

Algo más relajada, Brennan suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejando que una lágrima escapara y recorriera su mejilla. Tras un par de segundos volvió a abrirlo para mirar a Booth directamente a los ojos y sonreír. Levantó un brazo, acariciando la nuca de él y atrayéndole hacia ella para besarle en los labios, apenas un pequeño roce. Una vez se separaron Booth pudo ver que los ojos de Brennan brillaban más de lo normal, puede que de las lágrimas o de la emoción.

-Te he echado de menos – dijo él – No me dejes nunca, por favor. No sé que haría sin ti. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti – Brennan sonrió.

E inmediatamente después volvió a besarla, sólo que esta vez de una forma más pasional. Mole se vio obligado a interrumpir la escena, incómodo, y carraspeó.

-Bueno, será mejor que descanse. Si la garganta le duele mucho una enfermera le dará algo.

Brennan simplemente negó con la cabeza y dijo, para desesperación de Booth:

-Quiero ver a mi hija.

-Doctora Brennan….acaba de despertar de un coma de casi dos semanas. Creo que le conviene descansar.

-¡no! He estado dos semanas dormida, según usted. Ahora quiero levantarme y ver a mi hija.

-Cariño, por favor – intervino Booth – Se que quieres verla, pero yo también creo que te conviene descansar. Te prometo que luego te llevaré a verla.

Pero Brennan no se daba por vencida, y al ver que ninguno de los dos hombres iba a llevarla, decidió ir ella sola. Estaba quitándose las sábanas de encima cuando Booth la paró.

-¿Qué demonios haces? Aún estás débil.

-Quiero verla – fue lo único que dijo ella – Es mi hija. Soy su madre. Creo que tengo derecho a verla.

Booth miró un momento a Mole, que pareció leerle la mente y dijo antes de que el agente formulase ninguna pregunta.

-Lo siento, pero la incubadora no se puede sacar de la sala.

-Prometes obedecer al médico y obedecerme a mí si te llevo ahora a ver a la niña – Booth se dirigió a Brennan, casi suplicante.

-Si. Lo prometo.

Dicho eso, Booth buscó una silla de ruedas y, sin dejar que Brennan tocara el suelo ni un momento, la cogió en brazos y la sentó. La sala estaba casi vacía a excepción de una enfermera. Booth condujo la silla justa hasta delante de la incubadora donde descansaba su hija. Apoyándose en el brazo de Booth, y sin soltarse de él ni un momento, Brennan se levantó y pudo al fin ver a la niña.

La pequeña estaba dormida, y cuando Brennan introdujo la mano en la incubadora no pudo evitar acariciarle la cara. Tras unos momentos, cogió la mano de su hija con la suya propia, y la pequeña hizo un ruido que provocó la sonrisa de su madre. Booth miraba ensimismado a Brennan. Jamás la había visto así. Después de todo, iba a ser cierto que la maternidad cambia a las personas.

Tras varios minutos, que a Brennan se le hicieron muy cortos, Booth llamó su atención. Al mirarla directamente a la cara pudo ver que estaba llorando, pero que lucía una sonrisa enorme.

-Es tan pequeña…. – fue lo único que logró decir. Algo estúpido, pensó. ¡Claro que era pequeña! Era un bebé.

-Vamos, Huesos. Tenemos que irnos.

-No la quiero dejar sola.

-Tienes toda la vida para comportarte como una madre. Compórtate ahora como una paciente, por favor, y ve a descansar a tu habitación.

Ella aún se quedó allí, de pie, un rato más, hasta que de pronto dijo:

-¿Qué ha pasado con el caso? ¿Qué ha pasado en estas dos semanas?

-Huesos, no te preocupes. Prometo contártelo todo si ahora te sientas aquí – señaló la silla de ruedas – y dejas que te lleve a tu habitación.

Brennan simplemente asintió, y volvió a mirara a la pequeña mientras se sentaba en la silla de ruedas. Dejó que Booth la llevara hasta su habitación sin rechistar, pero en medio del camino se acordó de algo.

-A mi también me gusta Elizabeth.

-¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido Booth y parando en seco - ¿Y eso?

-Recuerdo la voz de Ángela, diciéndome que a ti te gustaba ese nombre. ….. Elizabeth Booth. Suena bien. – sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas algo más? – preguntó poniéndose delante suya.

-Si. Tu voz, tu a mi lado.

-Lo siento – dijo culpable al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Brennan.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no estuve contigo todo el tiempo. Porque la primera vez que despertaste yo no esta allí.

-Eso ahora da igual – ella le cogió por el brazo – Estás aquí ahora. Sólo me importa eso.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, Booth la besó, dando gracias a Dios por haberla traído de vuelta.


	23. Epílogo

**Cap 23 – Epílogo (vuelta a casa)**

Tras una semana más en el hospital, terminando de recuperarse, Brennan volvía por fin a casa, junto con Elizabeth. La pequeña estaba despierta, en la sillita que iba atada en le asiento trasero del chevrolet. Su madre iba sentada al lado, y no apartaba la vista de ella ni un momento.

Booth, de vez en cuando, se atrevía a lanzas miradas furtivas por el espejo retrovisor para encontrase con una Brennan ensimismada por su hija. Le costaba creer que aquella fuera la misma mujer que decía no querer tener hijos. No sabía si Brennan era consciente de ello, pero jamás en los tres años en los que había trabajado con ella la había visto tan feliz como en ese momento.

El coche paró y Booth se apresuró a salir de él nada más apagar el motor. Abrió la puerta trasera y vio que Brennan aún se estaba peleando con la sillita para desengancharla. Sonrió y dijo:

-Trae, déjame a mí que quite este trasto.

-No me voy a negar. Tú has puesto y quitado más de estas que yo.

Tras lo cual, Brennan cogió a su hija en brazos con mucho cuidado y salió del coche hacia la casa. Cuando Booth pudo por fin quitar la silletita, tuvo que echar a correr para alcanzar a Brennan y llegar antes que ella a la puerta de la casa. Una vez allí, se giró para mirar de frente a Brennan. Ella le devolvió una mirada confundida, incluso algo molesta.

-¿Es que no vas a abrir la puerta?

-Si, ahora mismo. Pero antes te quiero avisar: tengo preparada una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa? – aún más confundida.

-Bueno…….. más bien dos. Pero no estoy muy seguro de que la segunda te vaya a gustar. – sonrió nervioso.

-Booth…. ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué has hecho?

-No puedo decírtelo, Huesos. Si no, estás claro que dejaría de ser una sorpresa.

Y dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta. Dejó la sillita en la entrada y se apartó para que Brennan, con Elizabeth en brazos, entraran. La madre miraba cada rincón del vestíbulo, intentando encontrar alguna pista sobre esas dos sorpresas. Booth la miraba divertido hasta que ella se giró hacia él y le dedicó una mirada glacial.

-Está bien, Booth. ¿Me vas a decir que sorpresas son? No me gustan este tipo de juegos.

-No es ningún juego, Huesos. Y la primera sorpresa estás a punto de descubrirla. Venga, vamos al cuarto de Elizabeth.

Puso su mano sobre la cintura de su novia y la guió hasta las escaleras dejándola ir delante de él. Subieron al segundo piso, y cuando Brennan estuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación de Elizabeth, pudo ver en esta un pequeño cuadro de marco verde en el cual habían escrito con acuarela sobre una cartulina el nombre de su hija. Al verlo, se giró hacia Booth, quien sonreía satisfecho.

-Esto forma parte de la primera sorpresa – dijo él antes de que Brennan abriese la boca – Aunque aún no lo has visto todo.

Brennan no se quejó ni dijo nada, sólo abrió la puerta de la habitación. Al ver el interior se quedó muda. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color verde manzana, delante de las ventanas había unas cortinas blancas, a juego con los muebles. En la pared del fondo estaba la cuna, y justo al lado una butaca que tenía pinta de ser muy cómoda. En la pared de la izquierda habían puesto un pequeño armario al lado de una cómoda del mismo estilo, y justo al otro extremo de la habitación descansaban una pila de peluches: desde un oso giganta hasta otros bastante más pequeños con forma de perro.

Brennan se giró hacia Booth con los ojos como platos y sin apenas poder articular palabra:

-Has… has terminado la habitación.

-Me gustaría llevarme todo el mérito, pero tu equipo me ha ayudado. El cuadro de la puerto lo ha hecho Ángela, pero dice que aun le quedan unos cuantos más para decorar la habitación.

-Es increíble – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cuna – Es precioso.

Dejó a Elizabeth en la cuna y la tapó con la sábana. No se fue de allí, aún se quedó un rato, apoyada en los barrotes de madera, mirando a su hija. Booth se acercó por detrás suya y la rodeó la cintura con sus brazos mientas la besaba el cuello. Brennan sólo pudo sonreír y cerrar los ojos. Cuando Booth paró de besarla y pudo de nuevo mirar a su hija, dijo:

-Es preciosa ¿no?... Ya sé que soy su madre y no soy la más objetiva en este caso, pero es preciosa.

-Lo sé. Es preciosa porque se parece a ti.

-Booth…. – se giró hacia él, que aun no la había soltado – es imposible que digas si se parece a mi o a ti. No tiene ni siquiera un mes, sus facciones aún no están completamente determinadas, faltan meses para que podamos decir si se parece a mi o no.

-Ya bueno….. pero yo estoy seguro de que se parece a ti.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó algo molesta.

-Porque quiero que se parezca a ti. No sólo porque eres bellísima, sino porque eres inteligente, divertida y maravillosa.

Brennan sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de Booth, y le besó muy dulcemente, dejando que sólo se tocaran los labios. Tras separarse y volver a mirarse a los ojos, Booth dijo:

-Vamos abajo. Todavía queda una segunda sorpresa ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, si. Esa que no me iba a gustar.

-Yo no dije eso. Dije que no estaba seguro de que te fuera a gustar….pero quien sabe. A lo mejor me equivoco.

Booth soltó finalmente a Brennan, y mientras ella tapaba bien a Elizabeth, él se acercó hasta la cómoda para encender el escucha-bebés y llevarse consigo uno de los dos aparatos. Salieron de la habitación y Brennan cerró la puerta tras de si. Bajaron al salón, donde Booth se sentó en el sofá y Brennan hizo lo propio. Ella se quedó mirándole durante unos momentos, esperando a que dijera algo, pero lo único que Booth hacía era mirar al suelo y mover la pierna nervioso. Cansada ya de esperar, e impaciente por saber que sería esa segunda sorpresa, Brennan comenzó a hablar:

-Booth…¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esa seg….?

-¿Me quieres? – preguntó de pronto él.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito saber si me quieres

-Booth, eso me ofende – contestó muy seria – Sabes de sobra que tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida, jamás he querido a alguien como te quiero a ti. Bueno…ahora también está Elizabeth. Pero eso no cambia nada de mis sentimientos.

-¿Me quieres lo suficiente como para hacer cualquier cosa por mi?

-Si esto es por lo de mi piso, ya no es mi piso.

-¿Qué? – ahora el confundido era Booth.

-El otro día llamé a mi casero desde el hospital. Ya no tengo piso.

Booth negó con la cabeza. No era eso a lo que se refería, ni siquiera se acordaba de lo del piso.

-No, no me refiero a eso – contestó al fin – sé tantas preguntas te confunden, pero necesito saberlo ¿respetas mi creencias?

-¿La religión? Bueno…… yo no creo en Dios, pero entiendo que tu si ¿Es que acaso quieres bautizar a Elizabeth?

-No, no si tú no quieres. Lo que quiero saber es si te casarás conmigo.

-¿Qué? – Brennan no había creído escuchar bien ¿Casarse? ¿Booth acababa de proponerse?

-Sé que tú no crees en Dios, ni en la religión, y que consideras en matrimonio como una institución arcaica. Pero te quiero, y estas últimas semanas me he dado cuenta de que no quiero perderte, y por eso necesito esto. Necesito ponerme delante de nuestros amigos, familias y…. y de Dios, y mostrarles que quiero formar una familia contigo, que quiero pasar el reto de mi vida a tu lado. Me he dado cuenta de que si algo te pasara yo no sería capaz de seguir adelante, y por eso necesito esta promesa, esta celebración, para saber que, de alguna forma, estoy unido a ti. Sé que estoy siendo un egoísta, pensando sólo en mi, pero necesito que me respondas.

Brennan no dijo nada, sólo negó la cabeza. Al verla, Booth sintió como su corazón se hundía.

-¿No? La verdad es que no me sorprende – contestó destrozado – pero al menos espera un "Pero…."

-Booth – Brennan le obligó a mirarla a la cara poniendo una mano en su mejilla – no estás siendo egoísta y si. Me voy a casar contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿tú acabas de…. acabas de decir….? ¿En serio?

-Completamente en serio. Te quiero, y quiero que seas feliz. Si para ello tenemos que casarnos, está bien. Puede que yo no crea en le matrimonio, pero entiendo que es importante para ti, y yo también quiero pasar el reato de mi vida contigo, no te quiero perder. Aunque estabas equivocado.

-¿Equivocado? – preguntó Booth sin entender.

-Esta segunda sorpresa me ha encantado.

Brennan no dejó hablar a Booth, porque inmediatamente después de decir eso se lanzó sobre él para besarle apasionadamente, dejando que él subiera sus manos, bajo su blusa, por su espalda. Tras varios minutos, y cuando el aire se hizo necesario para sobrevivir, se apartaron, mirándose y sonriendo. Brennan fue la primera en hablar:

-¿Sabes? Estoy pensando que aun no hemos estrenado este sofá.

-Ni la cama….. – contestó él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ni la ducha…..

-Ah! – suspiró Booth – Tanto que hacer, y tan poco tiempo.

Y sin decir una palabra más, volvieron a donde lo habían dejado.

**THE END**


End file.
